Evolution
by define-originality
Summary: Natalie Fallow was the unfortunate subject of a curious professor. The ability to 'evolve' into a pokemon might be a wish of many, but it wasn't one of hers. Features some old characters of my previous fic- LSI- as well as new ones.
1. Prologue

The two metal doors swung open as two men barged past them, dragging a young girl, dressed only in a medical gown, with them. She was struggling, her mouth open wide in a scream. Not that anyone could hear her.

The two men managed to pin her down on an operating table that was situated in the middle of the blinding white room. The girl squinted, becoming dazed in the brightness. She struggled further, her arms pointlessly wriggling in the sterile, see-through gloved grasp.

"Let me go…" She cried, her pleas falling on deaf ears. "I want to go home…"

She was thrown onto the metal table, leather straps tightening against her body, despite her flailing. The men's white lab coats swished against her bare legs as they moved swiftly, ensuring she didn't escape. Her cries died down as one of them pierced her skin with a needle, injecting clear fluid into her bloodstream.

Her body became lax, her head slumped to the side, mouth open in mid-scream. Her azure eyes remained open, wide with fear.

* * *

A medical drip was wheeled in through the metal doors and handed over to one of the operating doctors. He took it, nodding professionally in response and then turning back to the scantily dressed, limp body on the table. Her exposed peachy skin was patterned with bruises; yellow and purple blots staining her light flesh horribly dark. Her violet hair was unkempt, scraped back into cornrow-styled lines, wires piercing the exposed flesh, supposedly connecting to her brain.

The doctor hooked the drip up to the female, checking the heart monitor that she was also hooked up to. Her heart was beating at a normal rate, her blood pressure a little higher than normal, but he put it down to the stress she had shown whilst resisting. He walked over to the medical instruments and selected a scalpel, after disposing of the gloves he had been wearing and donning new ones.

Her skin sliced like butter. Blood seeped out of the incision, staining the creamy skin further. The other entered, carrying flasks of vibrant-coloured liquid. His attire matched his partner's; plain black trousers, plain white shirt, a dark tie, covered with a clinically white lab coat.

He placed the flasks beside the instruments and left.

* * *

She awoke to find her thoughts a mixture of tuneless humming and annoying buzzing. Her eyes, still wide in fear, swept the room; the stark white walls were familiar, but somehow she felt that all of the rooms were painted the same.

She twitched her legs; they moved with ease, though they felt a little sore. Lacerations were visible on her arms, she noticed, as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. She suspected there were more covering her body, but she was too scared to check.

She swung her legs over the side of the cold, metal table she was resting on and tried to jump off, only to be yanked back by the wires penetrating her scalp. Her yell caused a vivid pink-haired woman to burst into the room, a look of permanent worry on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, hurrying to the girl's side and forcing her back onto the table. The girl scanned her face, it looked as though the woman didn't whole-heartedly agree with what was happening, but for some reason she went along with it.

The girl opened her mouth to voice her thoughts, but no sound came. "It'll be the drugs dear." The woman tutted, giving her a once over. The girl just stared. The woman's vivid hair was tied back into two rounded bunches, the fringe was curled back. She was wearing a white dress over a pink blouse, a white nurse's cap placed on top of her curls. It was the red cross that alerted the girl of the woman's nurse status. That and the nametag pinned to her left dress strap.

A pink and white, like the nurse, egg-shaped pokemon was stood in front of the doors. White feather-like wings poked through under each arm and a small pouch on the belly contained an egg. Its expression matched the nurse's. It's ears matched the curled fringe of the woman and the girl wondered if it had been made to resembled the human healer. Her brain buzzed louder at the train of thought, causing the girl to question why exactly she had thought that.

The girl opened her mouth again, still failing to make a noise, and the nurse smiled. "That's my blissey." She said, gesturing blissey forward. It approached with caution. "She's my pokemon equivalent, so to speak." Nurse Joy, as the nametag read, giggled and the blissey tittered tunefully too. Their laughter didn't reach their eyes, however. Blissey's brown eyes and Nurse Joy's pink remained saddened.

"Bliss, blissey." The pokemon's cry was drowned out by an overwhelming crackling noise echoing in the girl's mind. She winced at the noise.

"It'll clear soon." Nurse Joy assured, correctly guessing what had happened by the look on the young girl's face. "We had best go, they'll be returning soon to finish the job." Her face became troubled and she left the room, ignoring the girl's open mouth that was miming wordlessly.

_My first pokefic-LSI- will be my main priority until it is finished. Once it is, I will continue with this. However, I will also try to finish my A.C fic. And this one will not be updated quite so often as my last was, due to the fact that the plot still needs fine tuning. I can't write if I don't know what will happen. _

_Also, future chapters will be longer. This was only the prologue._


	2. The gardevoir saviour

_**Yay to my first review for this fic. Syzdoth rocks, as always!**_

_Wake up… Wake up!_

The girl stirred, the strange voice penetrating her mind, transforming the dark veil before her eyes into a thick white fog. She swatted her face a few times, as though she were attempting to get rid of an annoying fly that was buzzing around.

_This is not a dream! Wake up, now!_

The voice sounded more urgent, and due to her senses being awoken, it sounded much louder too. She forced her eyes open; everything blurred as her head span for those first few groggy moments after waking up from constantly interrupted sleep. Except in her case it was the groggy moments after waking up from a heavily sedated sleep.

Her eyelids felt too heavy to move as she tried to blink the hazy vision away. More than once she attempted to close her eyes again, longing to fall back to the one place she was blissfully unaware of what was happening. The one place she felt like no-one could hurt her. But the voice would always interrupt, pulling her back. Besides, once her senses were completely awakened, it was hard to get back to sleep on a freezing cold, metal table, in a disturbingly stark white, empty room, with the tingling feeling surging through her body. Tingling a warning, not just an after effect of some drug she had been given.

Once finally upright, she became fully aware of the splitting pain prickling her head. She groaned, lifting her restricted arms that were still hooked up to countless monitors that hummed in sync as background noise to her thumping head. The wires were gone from her skull; she could still feel the grooves of them as her fingers wove through her messy hair, searching.

_Are you deliberately trying to avoid me? _The voice, after moments of silence, pierced the air again with its deep, yet strangely floaty voice. _I suppose it's best. If you react to anything I'm saying, they're bound to discover you can understand me._

The voice chuckled, it was a tinkling laugh, one that didn't suit the type of voice that had spoken before. She looked up at long last. In front of her stood a rather feminine looking pokemon, but judging by the voice it used, it was quite obviously male. It frowned, clearly reading the girl's thought process as the very statement crossed her mind.

_It would be almost surprising, if I didn't get that a lot. _It responded, folding its arms across a red fin-like horn on its chest, that patterned the elegant gown-like clothing that covered its green body. The girl's eyes furrowed, her mouth opening, looking as though she was trying to form a sentence, but due to the long period of time it had been since she last had been allowed to speak, she was a little rusty. She had to piece the sentence together via her mind first. Which seemed to suit the pokemon in front of her a lot better.

_Take it easy. _He said._ Don't strain yourself, it's better you don't react. Makes __**them **__think their experiment's a failure. _He jerked his head at the mirror behind him, his green hair remaining in place impressively. His striking red eyes full of scorn. _Pitiful humans, using me to do their dirty work…_

The rest of his sentence got lost as the girl's eyes flickered to the mirror that was stretched out to almost match the size of the wall. The trickery would have escaped her if the pokemon hadn't pointed it out. It was actually quite clever. A way of monitoring her without seeming as though they were invading her privacy by security cameras or by constantly breathing down her neck.

_Oh, to answer your question; yes, I am a psychic. It was a joke. Forgive me for trying to make light of the situation._

She took a sharp intake of breath, her eyes falling back to the pokemon, who was now sitting elegantly in a chair in the corner. Again she was reminded of how feminine it, not only seemed, but acted too. He disregarded her mental comment with a snort.

She opened her mouth again, slighter than before, before he spoke again, much louder and more urgently;

_What did I tell you? Do not react! Use your thoughts to communicate with me you incompetent being! Do you want them to keep probing you? You're very lucky to still be living after what they deem to have done to you and I am trying to save your life!_

She looked taken aback by his words, clutching her knees tighter to her chest, looking more fragile than before.

_I apologize. _The pokemon offered, calming down. He smiled sweetly, his pale cheeks flushing a little due to embarrassment of flaring up. Or it could have been the effects of doing so. Or both. _Perhaps I shouldn't judge humans by the same rag of a book. I suppose I could learn to see that not all are selfish users… _He broke off, smiling apologetically, before he could get carried away again. _Now, I can see countless questions running through your train of thought. As my way of apologizing, I will answer a few. Prolong their little puppet show of theirs. _His eyes flashed playfully with glee and the girl heard his strange laugh penetrate her mind again.

'_Who are you?_' Her mind asked, as she curled back up on the table she was resting on. She found it so much easier to speak through her thoughts when she wasn't looking at him.

_I do not have a name, however, I am a gardevoir. _There was a sad note to his tone of voice. He was saddened by the fact she did not know. Given everything she had been through, however, he did not blame her. _Child, do not hold back. I know there is something much more pressing you wish to ask._

'_Why am I here? What have they done to me? What is the purpose of __**you **__being here?_' Gardevoir could sense how scared she was. If there wasn't an audience, he would have felt compelled to give her more meaningful comfort. Instead, all he could do was offer her words.

_You, unfortunately, are an experiment. The first human to be able to, as __**they **__put it, evolve into a pokemon. A human ditto. _He sounded disgusted, even offering a glare to the mirror from the safety of his corner. _I do not know as to why they decided to choose you, or as to why they decided to implement this experiment. Nonetheless, they have. They have carried out numerous tests and scans and operations, changing your cellular structure to that of a ditto's and shaping your mind to that of any pokemon's. It has been months since you were first brought here. Your memory has been greatly modified and I am sure you will not be able to remember anything from before today. _

He paused, choosing to look up at her expression. Her fear had increased, but her face remained blank; another effect of the drugs that poisoned her system.

'_But why me?_ ' He was unable to answer. '_How do you know all this?_ '

_I was told. _He replied. _I refused to carry out their dirty work without being informed as to why. Once enlightened, I only accepted in order to help you. In order to put an end to this obscene cruelty. _The contemptuous look was back. _Which brings me to your last question. I am here child, to free you. I was sent here as a test. To ask you to transform into me, in order to see if their graft has paid off. However, I will do no such thing. All they have seen is you ignore me and my pleas. All they have seen is that their experiment is a failure._

* * *

And behind the mirror, observing the very scene, were the three medics who had worked so hard to make the experiment a success. Their superior, the one who had ordered for the experiment to be carried out, sat with them, sighing deeply as each minute dragged on and still nothing happened.

"Very well," He concluded, fed up of watching the stationary girl seemingly ignore the gardevoir. "It appears that we have failed. I'll make arrangements for the subject to be released first thing." He got up and left the room, leaving the others to finish their notes and call back the pokemon.

However, that very night, as she lay, wide awake, in the shadows of the darkened room, something strange began to take place.

Her body emanated with a bright glow, illuminating the dark with the sudden light. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut as her body vibrated gently and the glow spread, the rays reaching up towards the ceiling, before slowly retreating back down towards the girl and enveloping her, swallowing her whole, before fading. The body of the girl was completely gone, no trace of a human was left. Instead, in her place, lay the elegant body, shorter than the girl's, of a gardevoir, resting peacefully as though asleep.

In short, the experiment had been a success.


	3. Freedom doesn't always mean being free

_If you've ever read my other pokemon fic, you'll know how I work. I like to write little notes before I start :P (Not all of the time, only when needed)_

_Firstly, apologies for the delay. I had to finish my other fic (which is done) and also I got carried away with my new game. Anyway, I intend on updating at least once or twice a week. It's not as often as I usually do, but I still have another fic to try and finish and also it's summer, which means I'm going to be busier._

_Secondly, just to clear up some confusion that may have arisen- the term I use as 'evolving' is taken from the dictionary meaning developing gradually via an evolutionary change. Natalie's transformations are not permanent. _

_Lastly, but certainly not least. A warm welcome to my reviewers- Fox Of The Dark Realm, fortworth96, NintendoFan1212, Stolloss and Stonekipsta. I say- you all rock and so do those who have added an alert; calitana, srgeman, MirageZero and Little Miss Umbreon. _

* * *

Confused, she entered the cramped room that posed as a bathroom and locked the door behind her. After washing and dressing, she stared at her bleak and pale face in the mirror, trying to recollect her thoughts from the night before.

For some odd reason, she had felt as though she were encased in a bubble, floating above the hard and cold steel object that had been supporting her body. She hadn't dared open her eyes and look down for she was too afraid her piercing scream would cause her to prodded and probed at by those who continuously caused her misery.

Her mind had buzzed with a mixture of thoughts and feelings, ones she wasn't even sure were her own. She had only caught the odd word, the rest were just mumbled frequencies that didn't appear to be tuned correctly.

Examining the purple shadows that stained the skin under her eyes, she let her mind wander back to the gardevoir. Why had he asked her not to react? What exactly had they planned for her, once they had concluded their experiment to be a success? And why, if they truly believed they had failed so miserable, were they letting her go, just like that?

Go where, anyway? Home?

Many more questions flooded her thoughts. It must have been months since she was brought here. Surely her parents, if she had any, must have been worried? They might have even alerted the authorities. Would they still be looking for her now?

And where exactly was home, anyway?

Her modified brain struggled to come up with even the simplest of answers. Eventually, she gave up, unlocking the lavatory door and walking over to the room she had resided in since arriving.

"Ready?" The man sitting on her makeshift bed smiled as she entered. He wasn't one she had seen before, though his mousy hair was similar to everyone else's. He was short too. Once standing, he was perhaps only two feet taller than the girl herself.

"I will be the one accompanying your exit." He said, his heliotrope eyes twinkling with something that could be mistaken for sadness. However, the girl missed it and continued to stare at the floor. After all this time alone, she wasn't used to human company, especially acts that could be seen as kindness.

"Thank you sir." She managed to mumble as she clambered into the car that was waiting outside.

"Please, call me Professor Roan." He offered, climbing inside also and fastening his seatbelt. The girl followed his lead and turned away from his stare, feeling far too scared to ask the questions she so longed to ask.

* * *

During their short journey, however, the professor incessantly tried to strike up conversation. He would witter on about silly things such as the weather and his favourite things. And every time he spoke, the girl continued to ignore him.

Eventually, they came to a stand still. Glancing out of the window, the girl noticed the wide stretch of meadow that surrounded them. The sun she hadn't seen in a while was shining brightly, risen high in the clear sky. Cotton-like clouds were just wisps that were being chased away as they gradually faded more and more. Perhaps it was extreme gratitude for being free at last, but the girl couldn't have asked for a nicer day to be released. It was picture perfect.

"Here we are." She jumped, tearing her eyes away from the newly trimmed blades of grass that swayed lightly in the slight breeze. She had been watching the pokemon scamper along, running from hunting trainers or stealthily trying to sneak up on prey.

She turned to face him, looking alarmed. From what she could see, there wasn't a house around for miles. There wasn't any buildings at all, in fact. Only meadowy terrain, clusters of trees and a thin stretch of dirt path, presumably leading to the nearest town.

"Here?"

"Yes. I'm afraid, this is as far as I can take you." He climbed out and swiftly headed over to the passenger side where she sat, still buckled in. He opened the door and another light breeze sailed in, lifting the ends of her shoulder-length hair and brushing past her cheeks. It was refreshing, welcoming, especially the smell it wafted her way. Freshly mown grass, the scent of pine trees, the dry musk of a summer's day. It was so enticing.

The door slammed shut behind her once she had stepped out into the beckoning landscape. It was almost agoraphobic after being cooped up for so long. The sound of the ignition caused her to turn and she gasped to see the professor speeding away.

"Wait!" She cried, starting to follow, though she knew it were useless. There were so many unanswered questions she had.

She sighed, spinning round, holding herself tightly as she glanced once again at her unknown surroundings. Her picture-perfect sky was beginning to darken and the air was becoming chillier, not just due to chills of fear.

She seated herself in the shade of a tall oak tree, her head hidden away in the tangle of her arms as she mulled over what to do. To her left sat a teenaged boy, older looking than her, deeply immersed in what seemed to be a miniature t.v screen coming from his flip-up watch.

_You're watching P.M.N- the only t.v station that brings you the latest pokemon news, twenty-four hours a day!_

She raised her head slightly at the tune of the catchy jingle, but didn't dare turn to face the direction, just incase the boy decided to snap at her.

… _And we have very special news for you today! Isn't that right Jonathan?_

_Yes it is Karen, extremely special. Sinnoh's very own champion- Kirralie Cerise- has announced she is going to put battling aside for a few months!_

_She, along with the Indigo Plateau League champion- James Rose- are planning to travel the regions Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh. The list of towns they will be visiting will be available on our very own website as soon as they have been confirmed. Rumours have it that they are hoping to dish out battle strategies and give helpful advice to the lucky few who attend their conferences! …_

The two voices continued to twitter on as the girl turned her attention away. She had no clue as to who James Rose and Kirralie Cerise were and it didn't particularly interested her. She sighed as the teenaged boy beside her whooped in excitement and continued her mulling.

_Remember, you heard it here first! Pokemon-Mania News!_

Silence followed as the device clicked shut and the scuffling noise ceased. She expected to hear footsteps, but none came. Instead, the soft, warm feeling of fur brushed against her arm, causing her to gain goosebumps as the scared feeling she had grown to constantly feel flooded her again.

She let a scream escape her lips as she threw her head back, smacking it against the trunk of the tree she sheltered under. A noise that almost resembled a purr broke through the yell and a slender ferret gracefully skittered back, curling its beige and cream body around the boy's legs. It's ring-patterned tail swished occasionally as the tiny mouth opened for it to chirp again.

"Hey, hey, hey!" The boy called out, detangling himself from his pokemon, stepping cautiously forward and then crouching down so that he was eye-level to the girl. "She won't hurt you. Unless you're a wild pokemon she's scavenging for our dinner, she's otherwise harmless." He grinned, laughter lines crinkling underneath his soft, almond-shaped, hazel eyes.

The girl continued to stare at the two, her mouth half open from the scream she had produced. She watched as the boy straightened himself out, run a hand against the bristles of his dark hair and then offer a hand that was clothed in a fingerless glove. She took it and staggered against him as she was pulled roughly to her feet.

"What are you doing out here alone anyway?" He asked, calling back his furret that had decided to dash off into the growth to hunt for small pokemon. "Where are your pokemon?"

She reacted first to the name he had called, blinking at him in a baffled expression. He laughed, his eyes crinkling once again. It was infectious; the girl found herself producing a small smile too.

"Odd name, I know." He chuckled, correctly guessing as to why she seemed confused. "Her graceful style and sleek movements kind of shaped my choice. It was the most fitting name out of Santa's reindeer. Dancer a close second." Two bright pink spots coloured his cheeks, but his smile still held in place as he gazed forward, watching the furret named Prancer.

"Again, odd choice, I know." He shrugged. "But I liked the idea of naming my team of six after Santa's six reindeer. Well seven, if you include Rudolph…" He carried on his ramblings as they walked, the girl only half aware of the fact that her feet were carrying her towards the direction of the nearest town.

And so it seemed that a journey she was sure had ended, was only just beginning.


	4. Murphy and the two vulpix

_I'd just like to apologise for the mistake I made regarding Santa's reindeer. There are eight, not six (*^^,*) I guess as I could only remember six, not including Rudolph, that's why I put six. Thank you to Syzdoth for pointing that out :)_

_And thank you to Syzdoth, Little Miss Umbreon, Flatire and Stonekipsta for reviewing._

The boy continued to twitter on as he, his furret and the girl followed the dirt path to the nearest town- Jublife City. He had, all in the space of half-an-hour, managed to introduce her to all of his pokemon, show her all three of his badges and give the background stories for all of his pokemon and their names. Her mind buzzed with the overload of information and she returned each of his pokemon's stares with her own nervous one.

"… And finally, I guess I should introduce myself." He chuckled, realizing that they still hadn't been properly introduced. "I'm Murphy." He held a hand for her to shake, but she jumped from the sudden movement. Murphy looked a little taken back, but retreated his hand, gave a small smile and waited for her to speak.

For a while she didn't.

She turned to stare in a different direction as she searched her mind. Surely someone must have said her name during her stay in the lab? Eventually, she gave up and turned back to her companion.

"I'm not sure of my name." She admitted, feeling the heat emanate from the glowing pink spots that brightened her cheeks. "It's a long story." Her throat felt as though it had been rubbed raw as the words escaped, her first words in days, perhaps weeks or even months.

Murphy was visibly confused, but he didn't press her. It was obvious from her dazed and equally confused look that she didn't know much more than he. They continued to walk, their visibility becoming clouded as the sky darkened with every step they took. They wouldn't make Jublife tonight.

It was when she was helping him erect the tent that he noticed the medical bracelet clamped tightly to her wrist. There was a name written in the slight writing that covered the opaque plastic. It was strange how she hadn't noticed it. He didn't point it out right away. Perhaps she was too shy to tell him, after all, if he had been institutionalized, he too would be embarrassed. He continued to hammer the pegs into the ground, averting his gaze so that it wouldn't arise suspicion.

One of Murphy's other pokemon; a well-groomed brown fox with six orange tails, was set the task of lighting a fire. She did so with no problem and then bounded off to join Prancer in her hunting.

The girl watched, halting her task of collecting firewood. The vulpix brushed past her leg as she ran off into the thicket of trees. Her leg tingled for a while after, but she was distracted by Murphy's calls.

"…the embers are dying." He finished, hacking his way through the bush. He took the bundle of sticks and branches that were gathered in her arms and led the way back to camp. She followed, often glancing over her shoulder to try and catch a glimpse of the two hunters. She was beginning to like the idea of pokemon more and more.

* * *

"So, what's your story then?" Murphy asked, whilst they ate. Prancer and the vulpix, named Vixen, had managed to catch a small, plump, grey-coloured bird for dinner along with a skinny-looking purple rat. Murphy had no problem skinning and plucking them before roasting them on the campfire. The girl was weary about tucking in, but Murphy and his pokemon showed no signs of worry; tearing off strips of meat and wolfing them down. They obviously camped a lot.

"My story?" She repeated, averting her gaze as her companion gulped down the huge bite he had just taken. He nodded in response.

"Yeah, you know, who was that man who dropped you off? Where are you travelling to? Why are you wearing a medical bracelet?"

She looked down at the last question. Indeed, there was a medical bracelet tied around her right wrist. Murphy's questions went unanswered as she clasped the plastic in her other hand and yanked it off.

It didn't divulge much information. All that was on there was a name, presumably hers, and a smudged phone number. She mouthed the words- Natalie Fallow- and the numbers, an odd expression on her face, before jumping to her feet and taking off down the path once again.

"Wait!" Murphy called after her. "It isn't safe, not without a pokemon!" She paid no attention, but carried on running. He whistled, Prancer's ears pricked up and she took off after the girl, catching up with her in no time and tackling her to the ground.

"Did you not hear me?" Murphy panted, jogging up to the bundle.

"I don't care, I need to…" She broke off, catching herself at the last minute. The last thing she needed was some stranger poking around her business… Again.

"Well, wait. Please?" Murphy helped her up. "Until morning at least. Then we'll escort you to the nearest pokemon centre and you can go about your business. And I won't ask any more questions. I promise." He smiled.

She seemed to consider his proposal. It was more appealing than getting kidnapped or killed. The last time she had wandered off alone she had been taken to some strange place and experimented on. Or at least she guessed that was what had happened. For all she knew, she could have given herself up voluntarily.

They headed back to the tent in silence. Once there, Murphy handed her his sleeping bag and kindly offered to sleep outside, as his tent was only suitable for one person. Natalie thanked him and headed inside, Vixen brushing past her once again, to curl up in the corner.

* * *

The flap lifted slightly, several hours later, leaving a small enough gap for her to slip out. Her sleek body caused the material to rustle gently as she brushed against it, but the sleeping pokemon and the human didn't stir. She let out a sigh of relief, small wisps of smoke escaping her nostrils.

The midnight air was cooling, so much more so than the tent. She closed her eyes and let the breeze ruffle her fur as she sat beside a stretch of water. Her mind felt clearer and as she bent down to take a drink in the stream, she realized why. Amongst the ripples she saw the face that was staring back at her; a tiny pink slip of a tongue poking out of the mouth to lap up the water, a black button-like nose, two pointed, fluffy ears, a tuft of curls sprouting between them. The reflection's eyes were wide with interest, just as hers were.

It had happened again and this time she had become a vulpix.

* * *

_I'm sorry it's short. It's one of those fillery things I seem to love. :) Anyway, the delays may be slightly longer as of next week. I might have to take a three week course thing. But I'll try my best to make each chapter long and interesting to make up for the wait :)_


	5. Jubilife

_It has been confirmed that I am going on this three week course, so there will only be one update a week for the next three weeks, I'm afraid. I will try my best to make up for that with long and interesting chapters._

_As always, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I would list you all, but that means searching my inbox for the last couple of days notifications and it would take too long. But thank you all anyway!_

* * *

_Hello and welcome to another interesting hour of Pokemon Trivia! Did you know…_

The radio crackled in the background, awakening Natalie from her slumber. Her head felt heavy and groggy as she lifted it off of her grassy pillow. Unfortunately, it was something she had become so accustomed to, due to the drugs she had been pumped with endlessly. She was able to arrange herself into a sitting position without groaning.

However, her surroundings, so different from last night's, did cause her to groan. She leapt to her feet, alarmed, and spun round, looking for a suspect; the person or pokemon who had dragged her out into the open.

It took a few more minutes for last night's events to sink in. A small, brown fox slinking out into the open for some fresh air and freedom. Natalie's shirt still felt damp against her skin from where she had fallen into the stream, swiping at the fish for a midnight snack. Her mouth was still filled with the taste of raw remoraid.

Murphy was blissfully unaware of Natalie's disappearance. As she wandered back to the makeshift camp, dodging around a clump of bushes and trees, she saw him humming to the background noise of the radio, to which he had now tuned to his favourite channel- Pokemon Music.

Along with the humming and occasional head-shaking and foot-tapping, he was frying something over another fire Vixen had produced. It smelt terrible, charred rubber filled Natalie's nostrils and as she came closer, she caught a glimpse of the blackened meat sizzling in the pan.

"Oh!" Murphy jumped back as he finally looked up, causing the pan to clang to the floor with a deafening sound. The sleeping pokemon, Prancer, jumped also, landing on her feet and backing up with a click of her tongue.

"Out getting some fresh air?" Murphy asked with a grin, scooping the fish onto a plate to begin chopping it up. It was lucky the pan had landed the right side up, but Natalie doubted the pokemon would have minded dusty remains.

"Something like that." She replied, taking a seat on drier grass. Murphy glanced at her lightly dripping hair, but said nothing as he handed her a paper plate.

"Magikarp." He said, answering her questioning expression as she took the plate from him and poked at the burnt food with her fork. "It was all I could catch with my rod." He smiled briefly, apologetically, and joined her on the grass after dishing out his pokemon's breakfast- the leftover magikarp and plenty of berries. "It tastes rather rubbery, unless you're used to it, and it burns quickly." He apologised again, taking a bite. Natalie's stomach churned, the raw remoraid trying to rear its tiny head, and she heaved, getting up quickly and dashing back over to the bushes.

* * *

Once Murphy had made sure she was alright, given her plenty of fresh water and offered her some berries, he set to dismantling the tent. He whistled to a familiar tune on the radio, but being so out of tune with the rest of the world, Natalie just sat in silence, letting the noise wash over her.

Murphy had let his other two pokemon out last night and they now helped him with the packing. A hitmonlee helped the dismantling, his muscular arms making light work of it. Once packed away, the hitmonlee, known as Blitzen, heaved the pack onto his brown, egg-shaped body, ready to get going.

The other, a small, blue and white-coloured pokemon, with a head shaped rather like an onion, was packing the cooking equipment, along with other stuff, away. She, Murphy had revealed the previous day, was his newest addition and was rather taken with his hitmonlee. He had named her Comet, continuing with his reindeer theme, and also due to her spectacular fighting moves.

"Ready?" Murphy's voice broke through the silence that had commenced since the radio had been stuffed away. Natalie looked up, having been amused by the furret's gambolling, and nodded, getting to her feet.

"It shouldn't take long to get to Jublife," Murphy assured, as they started walking down the dusty trail. His pokemon strode ahead, frightening off wild strays and keeping a few early rising trainers at bay. "Lunchtime at the latest, I reckon. I'll drop you off at the pokemon centre, I'll need to book a room and rest up my pokemon anyway."

Natalie nodded, her mind focused on the upcoming telephone conversation. She gave in, a short while later, Murphy's whistles too loud for her to concentrate. It became apparent to her that he couldn't handle silence, hence the constant humming, conversing and the need to listen to the t.v or radio. She chuckled at this realization, earning a strange look from her companion.

She dismissed him with a shake of her head. "So, when did you become a trainer?" The thought of becoming one herself was appealing. If she couldn't discover her old one, she had decided that becoming a trainer would be her new identity.

"You're not from Sinnoh, are you?" Murphy replied, stifling a laugh. "Either that, or you've been sheltered for way too long." Natalie frowned at his comment. Although he didn't know the truth, it was alarming how close his accuracy was.

"Anyway," He cleared his throat, once he had realized that he was alone in the laughter. "It's usual to start at the age of ten, however, I chose to leave two years later. I guess I was afraid of travelling alone." He paused, a slight grin appearing on his face as he remembered. "I wasn't always this cheery, you know, I thank my pokemon for that. Until I met them, I was quite a gloomy child. My Uncle gave me Blitzen for my twelve birthday and it was him who brought about my decision…" He carried on, describing how he had encountered Prancer not long after, after finding out that he had left it too late to receive a starter as Professor Rowan had none left. The name 'Rowan' peaked her interest, sounding far too familiar to the name of the strange professor who had just left her in the middle of nowhere.

"… I spent the last three years just travelling around, training mostly. I doubt you'll find many trainers who have pokemon as strong as mine with only three badges." Once again, he chuckled.

"Three years? What have you been doing in three years?" Natalie asked, trying to get her head around the extensive travelling.

"Oh this and that. Dabbling in the pokeathlon, trying out a few contests, observing and getting to know my pokemon… Allsorts." Natalie's expression bore her usual confusion, but Murphy just grinned. "If you become a trainer, you'll find out in due course. It's a lot to take in for someone who isn't planning on being a trainer. I should know."

Their conversation took them all the way to their destination. Like Murphy had promised, it didn't take long. They set foot in the lively town, pausing to take a look around.

"Jublife," Murphy said, his usual cheery demeanour fading and being replaced with something more sombre. "Filled with layabouts, busybodies and thieves. Watch your pockets and your pokemon."

Natalie instantly got what he had meant, despite having turned to argue that she wasn't a trainer. As they made their way through the crowded, noisy town, they were stopped, not long after arriving, by a frantic boy, tears streaming down his face, asking if they had seen his pokemon.

"She was just here…" He had insisted, mainly to himself. "…Turned round and she was gone… Just here!"

Murphy had to literally drag Natalie away, muttering something about not wanting to get caught up in it unarmed. He steered her down the footpath, passing and ignoring several homeless people who stank strongly of alcohol fumes.

"I keep saying ten is far too young to start a pokemon journey, especially with Jublife being one of the closest towns to Professor Rowan's lab." He barked, his pace quickening. "Believe me, this isn't as bad as it gets."

"Professor Rowan," Natalie started, her fuzzy mind picking up on the familiarity once again. "What does he look like?"

Her question went ignored however, as Murphy let out a disgusted snort and veered off in a different direction.

"Something else that's wrong with this town." He explained, still keeping a firm grip on Natalie to keep her safe. "It's home to plenty of reporters, poking their massive noses in business that isn't theirs. If they can sniff out something slanderous, you can bet there'll be a story about it the next day. I bet the champs won't be visiting here."

They hurried on, twisting round many corners and avoiding the roads, occupied pavements and alleys. But at long last, the huge red and white pokeball-shaped sign, that bore a huge white P in the middle, swam into view. The roadside and pavements were clearer over that way, due to Nurse Joy constantly fining those who trespassed and made her property look scruffy. Only clusters of trainers hung about, discussing plans of where to go or what to do next.

Murphy led the way inside the tall building, finally letting go of Natalie's, now bruised, arm. He joined the queue of people, waiting to get there pokemon seen to and pointed out the phones for the girl.

Who was far too busy standing near the automatic doors, amazed by the bustle.

Two flamboyant receptionists were issuing room keys, handing back healed pokemon, or taking note of ones who were injured. From time to time, they would communicate with each other, or stick their heads round the door leading to the medical rooms, calling for Nurse Joy or her Chansey to take the injured pokemon.

"Thank you for visiting the pokemon centre," One of the flamboyant women, the one with bright green hair and wild red eyes, beamed, presenting a small girl with two pokeballs. "We hope to see you again soon!"

"Terese, do we have any rooms left?" The other, purple-haired, much like Natalie's, with similar coloured eyes, due to contacts, asked. An older-looking male stood at the over side of the counter, waiting casually.

"A few Fern, we're going to have to make trainers start sharing soon." It was amazing how both women dealt with everything so quickly, not even batting an eyelid at the amount of those waiting. Every metal chair was taken, as those who needed pokemon healed waited. Most of the phones were taken up by new trainers reassuring parents that they were fine. The many images that appeared on each videophone blurred as Natalie stared at them all, fascinated.

"Nurse Joy!" The green-haired woman, Terese, called, opening the door to the back rooms. "More injured pokemon!" A voice sounded back and before long, a very familiar woman came from the door and appeared behind the counter, beside her receptionists.

Natalie stood in horror for a few seconds, reeling in shock. She watched the flustered woman smile kindly at the trainer, taking his pokeballs from him and then turn to continue with her work, her vivid pink hair bouncing as the bunches touched her shoulders.

"You!" She shouted, causing all three women to look up, startled, and causing the hubbub to simmer to gradual silence. All heads turned to stare at the pointing girl whose face looked thunderous, but scared at the same time.

"You!" She repeated, softer than before, her face falling into genuine terror. "Tell me what they did to me!"

* * *

_Surprisingly, that didn't take long. About three hours? Lol. Anyway, tada! A scary Jublife and a scary confrontation. Ooh, what will Murphy think now. _

_Just to make it clear, Professors Roan and Rowan are very different. Rowan is the actual professor of Sinnoh, whereas Roan is someone from LSI. But that'll come into play a little later. As will everything else. :) _


	6. Breakthrough

_I am extremely sorry for the long wait. Three weeks of exhausting, long days that led to my spare time being consumed by sleeping and trying to relax. My course is over now, thankfully, but I'm going on holiday on the 9th__. Two more weeks of no updates, again I apologise for that. Profusely. _

_However, I am planning on trying to update almost everyday next week. I won't promise anything though. I just hope you haven't all gotten bored of waiting and given up hope. I thank you all, old and new, for reviewing and hope you decide to bear with me for just a few more weeks. I do promise that things will be back to normal. _

_Thankfully, I have had plenty of thinking time in which I have come up with some interesting ideas I plan on using some way or another. I'm planning on making this fic a long one, so I hope you're all ready for the ride._

_Thank you for bearing with._

The sky had become a stretch of midnight blue by the time the two started on their rubbery, charred flesh of a dinner. Silver, twinkling dots were beginning to awaken, lighting the darkened field for the crescent shaped moon that was hidden behind the thick clumps of clouds. A breeze rustled around them, picking up fallen leaves and the dust that settled upon the nearby trails, as well as their hair, making the process of eating quite hard.

Not that that particularly bothered either of them. Neither had much of an appetite after the events of the day past. Natalie's stomach was writhing in guilt, an uncomfortable sensation that contracted every time her eyes settled on the kindly gentleman beside her. He had been kind enough to throw himself out also and then look after her for yet another night.

She cringed again, her pale, clammy cheeks turning an invisible scarlet against the blanket of deep blue, remembering the scene she had caused. Her plate clattered against the gravelly concrete as it fell onto the path to her other side. She groaned once again, for like the thousandth time that day.

The silence fell as quickly as the accusations had come. The buzzing atmosphere, the animated chatter that all lapsed into one, the urgent, yet still somehow pleasant air all faded abruptly as, one by one, each face turned towards the small girl approaching forward, her arm still outstretched.

Necks craned in the merging lines, the accidental jostling coming to a halt. Hushed, angry whispers buzzed around the room like a swarm of furious bees as eyes narrowed her way.

"Who's that?"

"What's she doing?"

"Accusing Nurse Joy? Whatever has _she_ done?"

Some of the younger trainers scuttled out of the way, backing out of the strange formation that was forming. They pressed themselves against the filled chairs, but no-one protested, argued their space. Their terror-filled eyes were reason enough.

"She's gone mad!"

The older trainers were less cautious. Murphy not amongst them. His expression was filled with curiosity, bewilderment, concern. She looked so fragile, her extended arm shaking under the pressure of keeping it upright, shaking with nerves, shaking from the fear.

Her face was chalk-white. Her eyes were as wide as anyone else's. The anger, accusation was less so than most trainers. Which was odd considering she had started this, caused the sudden atmospheric change.

Terese and Fern were frozen in shock, just like the kindly, helpful lifesaver in between them. They watched as two brave trainers, two of the elder ones, broke free of the clump and marched the small girl backwards. She wriggled and squirmed in their grasp, surprisingly strong for someone so small, fragile. She elbowed past them both and hurried forward, through the break in the merged lines, more angry questions streaming from her mouth, a pleading tone escaping this time, though the edginess was still firmly in place.

The receptionists reacted as she came closer to the reception desk, the one closest to the hatch faster than the other. With a furious force, she yanked the bolt out of place and swung the hatch upwards. It smacked against the wall, the sickening thud causing most to hush in alarm. It swung back down with a creak, slamming back into place with a similar snap.

Fern tried again, controlling her anger more careful than before. Her trembling hand held the hatch up as she slid past, the final slam causing her tight purple curls to bounce from the gust released.

"How," her tremors flew down her arm to her outstretched finger. "Dare. You?" Her eyes narrowed to slits and her nostrils flared as she stepped, shakily, forward. Natalie held her own, though she wavered. It was clear, to those closest, that she was deeply traumatised, but they didn't pause to think, just like the receptionists, about the reasoning behind her hostility, her accusatory nature. To them, Nurse Joy was the kindest, most generous woman in the pokemon industry. The woman who selflessly devoted her time to bringing endless pokemon back from exhaustion, infliction. How could she possibly do anything wrong?

"You don't understand." Natalie's hoarse voice whispered, threatening to break. The two women loomed over her, their glares sharp enough to kill. "She knows what happened to me. She can help me. Please," she turned back to the equally pale, equally fragile woman separated from the crowd, hidden behind the desk. "You have to tell me what they did!"

"Who…?" Nurse Joy cleared her throat, the whisper of a question swept up in the cough. Her head shook from side to side in a strong movement, clearing the temporary shock. Her eyes began to narrow also, she was finished with feeling sorry for this rude little girl. However scared she looked, it didn't excuse her manner.

"Can someone remove her from the building please?" Nurse Joy finally requested, strength building in her voice. "And anyone else accompanying her."

The arms were back, tighter this time, almost yanking her off her feet towards the door. Natalie sighed, defeated. She was never going to get any answers, not from her anyway. She knew that now. There was no point in struggling.

"You are hereby banned." Nurse Joy called as she was deposited on the path outside. Murphy followed soon after, his expression hard to read.

He had been pretty patient with her, not pressing anything or asking any questions, waiting until she was ready. He had rushed off to the mart, spending most of his dwindling funds on medical supplies for his pokemon, choosing to catch dinner again rather than waste more money. He had then, silently, set up camp on a nearby field a different route from which they came. He had said something about another pokemon centre in Sandgem town.

They had sat in silence for a few hours now. Although he had assured her he wasn't going to pry until she was ready, Murphy had made it clear that he wanted answers. If he was going to put his neck on the line by looking out for her he at least wanted to know why.

Natalie had agreed, her eyes flashing with the same terror she had given Nurse Joy. They seemed misted with confusion also. She had whispered a warning that her reasoning may be a little farfetched, however, but Murphy didn't seem to mind that.

"I'm going to bed." His voice pierced the silence. Natalie nodded glumly, taking the hint, and shuffled off into the tent.

* * *

The scratching noise of someone scribbling upon paper froze as the wide screen in front began to beep. He lifted his head, pausing to rub his tired eyes. The pencil clattered to the floor as his left hand scrabbled at the knob of the desk's drawer.

The dimly lit room flashed brightly once the click of a button caused images to appear on the screen. The man rubbed his eyes again, squinting through the sudden light at the map that was slowly forming.

Dozens of red dots were clustered somewhere towards the eastern side of the map, all of which were stationary. His test subjects that were all stationed there in the lab. Another, the brightest and the one emitting the strange beeping noise that filled the tiny room, was moving ever so slowly south.

He gasped, a smile stretching on his pale, wizened face. "I did it." He croaked, leaning forward to examine the slight movement from the dot some more. He laughed wheezily before scrabbling around on the desk again, his face jubilant.

* * *

_Okay, I know I promised a lot, but there's only so much you can do in a chapter without making it unnecessary or fillerish. I apologise again._


	7. Rudolph the rednosed?

All too soon a light breeze was stroking her face. Unwillingly, she squinted into the daylight, her eyes gliding over to the male still in a deep slumber.

She felt weird, rested. For the first time in the last couple of days she had managed to sleep the whole night through. Her limbs ached dully as she stretched, but it wasn't the usual ache she was beginning to grow accustomed to. It felt… nice, fulfilling.

As her bare feet touched the trimmed grass she became aware of the fact she was still wearing the same old clothes she had been wearing yesterday. And the day before. Her poorly constructed memory couldn't think back to the last time she had had a decent wash. She made a mental note to ask for a shower and a change of clothes once they had reached this new pokemon centre. Perhaps she would begin to feel less odd.

Silly conclusion.

Hiding from the gaze of the early risers, she began to plan the inevitable conversation in her mind. Nothing she could say would go smoothly, uninterrupted. She herself wasn't sure of any of it, the reasoning, the process, the aftermath. All she had was her brief experiences and what the strange pokemon had said. Little though it was.

She wasn't worried about what he might think, whether she was crazy or delusional. Perhaps that was the truth. This 'lab' could just be a ruse, a cover-up for a mental asylum. Her 'changes' could all just be her vivid and wild imagination. If he reacted mockingly or as though she were crazy, she could handle that. She thought it too.

Hence the urge, the _need_ to know herself.

His patience, his understanding, she did not deserve. How could he understand something she did not? How could he believe when she wasn't sure if it were true? He had been kind enough to accompany her thus far, even willingly banning himself from a pokemon trainer's necessity, for what… ? To protect her from the dangers that hid behind every corner? Thieves, hunters and murderers, wild beasts and more. It was her own mind, she feared, that he needed to protect her from.

She nibbled on her lower lip, contemplating what to say. _I change into pokemon. I do not know how. I do not know why. When the sun goes down, I am no longer me. Most nights anyway…_

She couldn't think up the long list of questions he may have in response. Hers were the foremost. Pity they were the ones she had already dismissed answering.

Her overflowing mind managed to take a different direction as soon as those two questions reappeared. Yesterday's embarrassing confrontation was as clear as day. She cringed, focusing on individual reactions, but her cringing evaporated and became replaced with the overused emotions she had displayed so frequently as she recalled the pink-haired woman's face. _Her._

Before _she_ appeared, Natalie was confident, nervous to the point of being rather anxious at getting answers, answers that should, _would_, shift the foggy confusion in her mind. The number attached to the plastic medial bracelet, the number that would have directed her call to either a helpline, or the professor directly, and allowed her to get the answers she longed for.

She removed the word hope, that fitted so perfectly in so many places in that sentence, from her mind.

* * *

Murphy's snores began to ease up and he rolled over on the soft ground, as he clung to the last few minutes of sleep. Vixen's ears twitched, her head rising from the ground between her paws, to gaze in her trainer's direction.

Her plodding was silenced by her padded paws, allowing him to stay in the odd place between sleep and awakening. Until her rough tongue met its mark and pulled upward across his exposed cheek.

"Urgh! Yuk! Vixen… Gross!" He wiped his sodden cheek, bolting upright, glaring at the vulpix staring at him through her gleaming eyes. Her expression was one of amusement, Murphy swore he could see her grinning at him.

He yanked the saliva-covered jumper over his head and threw it in the direction of the tent. It hit the grass with a soft flump, causing the tent flap to rustle slightly in the draft it created.

Before moving from his grassy bed, Murphy yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes to try and awaken himself fully. His joints clicked satisfyingly and he hauled himself to his feet, glancing around the busier route.

Newbies and enthusiasts were already training their teams. Many starly and bidoof were their targets, given the continuous numbers around. The sleek black and blue bodies of a stray shinx hid in the hedges, waiting to pounce on weakened pray on the occasional chance.

Natalie, curled up underneath a nearby oak tree, caught his attention. Her face bore a look of concentration, she was deep in thought. Her arms hugged her knees tightly to her chest, holding herself together metaphorically as well as literally.

He was reminded of a porcelain doll, some comparison he had made the day before, based on the pale and fragile demeanour she radiated. He frowned in concern, that elderly brother instinct rearing once again. He almost felt guilty about being curious about her.

How could he not though? All of the strangeness weighed heavy in his mind- being dropped off by some stranger she didn't appear to know, in a place she claimed was unknown. Not appearing to know anything about herself or family, or at least willing to admit it. Her odd confrontation the day before, the animosity shown towards one of the loveliest people in the pokemon industry. How could one ignore the build up of questions forming in one's mind?

His stomach growled gently, painfully gnawing at his insides. Charred remains weren't a very good diet. But on a route filled with unappetising, small pokemon and a wallet filled with very little money, his options in the wild were limited.

Breakfast then, before attempting to get some answers.

* * *

"Tell me about your journey." She was deliberating, he knew that. Her lips were replacing the tough meat of a starly as her food sustenance. A strange look clouded her eyes, Murphy couldn't place it.

"This wasn't supposed to be about me." He answered sternly, a chuckle fighting its way out of his throat. She half smiled in response, ducking out of his glance when he looked up.

He sighed. "What do you want to know?"

She shrugged, her eyes remaining fixed on the ground. "Anything."

There wasn't much left to tell. Most of their journey to Jublife had been filled with Murphy's adventures, desires and battles. He had already described how his uncle had given him Blitzen, feeling sorry for him missing out on a traditional starter. How his strange obsession with naming his team after Santa's reindeer came about after watching his sentret skilfully dance about with precision, the name Prancer combining with Blitzen.

He had even described his brief dabbling with pokemon contests. It was where his furret shone. Despite her furious hunting skills, showing off her sleekness was her forte. Although she had come third, her lack of appealing moves letting her down, she was still content with her captivated audience. It was something he had promised her they would experience again.

They had been silent for over ten minutes now. Murphy fiddled with the heavy rucksack beside him for the want of something to do. Monstrous clouds loomed overhead, grey and gloomy. The thin membrane of a sun disappearing behind them.

"C'mon," Murphy hauled himself upright and whistled for his four-legged companions. "Tell me about it later. Once we've found real shelter."

Natalie looked up, her hesitation faltering. It wasn't the fact that she didn't want to tell him, she'd already established that she should. It was how. Where to begin, what to say… Even after hours of thought, she still had no idea.

She knew Murphy was stalling too. She could feel his reluctance to know. Hence his lack of force, lack of argument. It was obvious he was trying to prepare for what would be revealed. If only he knew it was something you couldn't prepare for.

The route had grown silent in the short space of time they had sat together. Clearly sensing the forthcoming rain, they had hurried off to shelter. Or perhaps they had tired of meeting the same old pokemon again and again, weak against their strengthening buddies.

The gravel path was the only sound they heard now, crunching beneath their feet. Occasionally the wind picked up, whistling in their ears with a loud, piercing wail, rustling the leaves, causing them to vibrate so harshly that they fell from their branches with ease. Autumn was kicking in rapidly.

"I'd like a stantler next." Murphy's bright voice sounded at random. "I reckon Rudolph would be a nice addition to my reindeer obsession." Natalie grinned at the relief of being able to think of something else. "… Rudolph the red-nosed stantler." He paused, the flicker of a smile fading from his face.

Natalie stopped too, staring at his odd look with caution. "Murphy?" He didn't react to the snap of her fingers or the palm waving in front of his face. His frozen expression continued to stare, blankly, in the direction ahead.

And all at once, a gleeful look danced across his features.

"Perfect." He whispered, calling Prancer back with a single press of a button.

Vixen's sensitive ears picked up the cautiousness, the need for hush. She stalked over to her trainer, making no sound, almost as graceful as her predecessor.

Natalie's brow furrowed as she watched, but she knew better than to speak. She could tell Murphy was planning on using Vixen to stalk, to hunt. She knew that her being silent and still was extremely vital to whatever situation was on hand.

Murphy issued his vulpix forward and then turned to grin at the bewildered girl beside him. His outstretched arm and gleeful grin acted as an unspoken answer as her gaze followed the direction.

To catch a stantler would be almost impossible to capture in the region of Sinnoh. Not that she knew that. But Murphy did. His wish of having a Rudolph, he knew all too well, would be just a dream. But what if he could have the next best thing? Something that was just as rare, just as impossible, but would still make an adequate Rudolph.

A girafarig.

* * *

_Just a quick note. Thank you, as always, to those who reviewed. I'm making good of my promise this time, thus far._

_Also, a huge thank you to Stonekipsta for all the praise and support. It's an honour to be thought of as inspiration, it lets me know that i'm doing a good job. If any of my readers get the chance, I suggest you check out Stonekipsta's new pokemon fic. I want to give you as much support as you've given me. :) Thank you._


	8. I know you, Sinnoh's most wanted right?

_**Thank you to trherring, Stonekipsta and Syzdoth for reviewing!**_

"_Murphy…!" Mrs. Bay's voice chimed, floating up the wooden staircase and into the first half-opened door on the landing. _

_The young boy, twelve that day, was laid on his bed, fully clothed and bearing a bored expression. His shaggy mane of hair stuck up in tufts, black spikes and curls, splayed about his pillow. His mother often tutted at the sight of it, wistfully running her fingers through the thick mess. She yearned for it to be cut._

"_Your uncle's here…!" The same soft voice pricked his ears, but he groaned and rolled on to his side, using a pillow to block out the sound. _

_He was greeted by a faded poster, peeling of the wall in the top right-hand corner. This poster was years old, something his mother had pinned to the wall while he was at school. It commemorated the latest fad that had hit the town when he was six. Aspiring trainers everywhere could now get starters from a new professor in Hoenn._

_In the middle of the faded grey poster, which was once a powdered blue colour, stood the professor. His boyish face was lit up with the heavy grin he bore, though from the years of wear- where Murphy had pulled the poster down and rumpled it up, his mother smoothing it out and amending it in retaliation- he had developed some serious wrinkles. The squared face was outlined with a thin line of hair, leading up to his curtained do. Like the faded background colour, it had turned from brown to grey._

_Professor Birch took up most of the poster space. His name was squished beneath him in a bold font, the letters a flashy red. The newly discovered starters were cramped around him, their colours were once as bright and captivating as the bold letters._

_To the uppermost right was an orange baby bird. The flame crest on top of its head was wrinkled as much as the professor's face. Its yellow-feathered wings were visible only through squinting. _

_One hundred and thirty millimetres below, roughly measured, was a greying amphibian. Once a vivid blue, just darker than the background in order to stand out, the years of wear and tear were taking its toll yet again. It too bore wrinkles, though faint ones, making its features more predominant than the rest. Two star-like, orange gills, protuberant from each cheek, hid both corners of its wide smile. Another two gills acted as a tail and a horn, varying in colour once upon a time, but were now matched from atrophy. _

_Finally, to the professor's left, a dull green reptile stood, tipped at an angle. Least affected by years of abuse, its colouring remained in tact. The chartreuse coloured body had dulled over time, making its appeal less than desirable. Not that it had much to start with. The curled over tail still resembled a curled leaf, looking detached from the pokemon and out of place on the poster. Its once carnation coloured underbelly and olive eyes had paled, leaving them rose and mustard yellow. _

_Each pokemon had captions like Birch's. A date was printed at the very bottom, white and stark._

_Murphy scowled, ripping the poster from his sight. It tore diagonally with a satisfyingly loud rip. He half-heartedly crumpled each piece into a thick ball and threw them behind him. _

_He 'humph'ed silently through his nose, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against the cool red mottled wall. _

"_Hey kid," The thick oak door creaked open wider and the maple floorboards, gleaming with polish and varnish, squeaked under two heavy, but cautious feet. Murphy didn't stir. _

_His legs were curled up beside him, leaving a considerable amount of room at the end of the single bed. He felt the bed sag and the springs groan as someone took advantage of the space, creasing the unmade patterned quilt. _

"_Your mum said you were having a rough day."_

_Silence._

"_Cheer up kid, it's your birthday." _

_His uncle's statement was met with a huff, Murphy twitched, moving only to press the pillow harder against his ear. His uncle sighed, tearing his eyes away from the young boy and focusing his attention elsewhere. _

_Murphy's small room was filled with childhood memorabilia. Stuffed animals gathered dust on a wooden shelf, a minute collection of pokemon merchandise lay crumpled in a forgotten heap in the far corner. His mother flat out refused to throw them away. She strongly believed her son would get swept up with the craze once again. _

_Murphy's Christmas collection, which captured his uncle's gaze, had pride and place on the white-wash desk. Figurines of reindeer and a portly fellow, kitted in red, were scatted about, placed with perfect precision. A snow globe or two were nestled in the spaces between. An igloo and a cottage were in the watery depths, ever waiting for the flakes of white to cover them. The igloo's companion was a miniature snowman, complete with a miniscule carrot, scarf, top hat, stick arms and gloves. Two even smaller child-like figures were clutching a porcelain ball of snow._

_The cottage was accompanied by reindeer. A group of four, one even complete with a blob of red for a nose, were hooked up to the green sleigh that was even smaller than they. A heap of intricately designed presents, both wrapped and unwrapped, were nestled in a sack in the sleigh's open space. Miniature Father Christmas stood beside it._

_His uncle smiled, reaching into a pocket of his jacket. "I hear you wanted a pokemon."_

_A more audible scowl came from Murphy's hidden throat. _

"_I hear Birch was a… Well, unhelpful to say the least." He sighed. "Just after your mother managed to get you excited as well…"_

"_What do you want?" Murphy's voice was thick, the pillow could hide the stream of hot tears, but his voice was the first to give the idea away. His uncle pretended not to notice._

"_Here." His voice was softer this time. The pillow moved a few inches, enough to reveal the curiosity in the soft brown eyes. The spherical shape nudged his elbow as his uncle held it out. "He's yours. He's better than any tame starter."_

* * *

It was no stantler, but it would do. The more he thought about it, the more the name Rudolph suited the unusual giraffe ahead.

The top-half, the half that resembled a giraffe the most, was grazing. Its long yellow neck, patterned with black spots and pink spikes, was munching the leaves of a nearby bush. The rear end- black with a single yellow spot- sported a head-shaped tail. Its beady yellow eyes focused on the hedge as it grazed also.

Vixen, with Murphy close behind, crept forward silently. The pokemon's munching was the only sound in the vicinity, aside from Natalie's breathing that echoed inside her own head. The wind had picked up the intensity and masked their silence with its own.

They were close enough to hear the strange humming emitting from the girafarig's rear mouth. Undeterred, though secretly fascinated, Murphy lowered himself into a crouch, his lips brushing against his pokemon's ear as he whispered;

"I think a will-o-wisp to burn it and then maybe a quick attack, keeping with our element to surprise."

It was amazing watching them hunt. They stalked so gracefully in unison, Vixen leading the way. Natalie was usually caught up in her own thoughts when it came to catching food. She had missed the times where Prancer and Vixen had worked together, with much more grace than trainer and pokemon, zoning in on their prey and stealthily keeping the element of surprise as they killed swiftly before they were attacked. She watched in awe, seeing it now, so different yet so similar. She could gather, at once, what Murphy's plan was.

Vixen moved ever so slightly away from her trainer now, edging closer just a smidgeon whilst, at the same time, Murphy shrank back. The girafarig's ears pricked at the slightest movement and its chewing slowed. It turned its head to the left, the corner of its eye catching sight of the boy straightening up.

It let out an odd growl, threatening yet musical at the same time. Vixen was still unseen as she crawled forward, ducking out of sight, her body so low it almost touched the ground.

"Hey!" A feminine cry called out as she pounced. The prey moved, dashing to the appearing girl's side speedily, thanks to its agility. Vixen landed like a graceful cat, glaring their way for spoiling her fun. She hissed.

"What do you think you're doing!" The girl shrieked, spotting Murphy at once. Her hands clutched her hips and she puffed out her chest in an attempt to be threatening. It ended up looking silly. If it weren't for the shock, Murphy would have laughed.

"You can't just go around sneaking up on trainer's pokemon! That's unfair! If you want a fight, why don't you just ask?" She narrowed her turquoise eyes, the bridge of her nose wrinkling as she continued to glare.

Her gaze flickered to the blue ball in his grasp, ready for capture. Her pale lips formed a comical 'O' in realization and her anger grew.

"You wanted to catch _my_ pokemon!" She demanded, her girafarig growled alongside her.

"Hey," Murphy held up his hands to ward her off, after stuffing the great ball back into his pocket with haste. "I thought it was wild."

"_She_ is mine!"

"Obviously, I can see that now."

"Good! You can keep walking then!"

"I will."

"Good."

They held their glares for a few seconds longer before she folded her arms and turned her back on him, sticking her chin in the air and flicking her long, golden hair over her shoulder. Murphy whistled to his pokemon, motioned for Natalie to follow and set off again, pushing his hands deep into his pockets and muttering to himself.

He had been so close.

She was watching them out of the corner of her eye. Her left hand patted her companion absentmindedly as she watched the elderly boy leave, a triumphant expression coating her face. The younger girl following caught her attention. She looked lost, anxious.

It took all of thirty seconds for her to grasp that her features were so familiar. She had seen her before. Or rather, she had seen her picture before.

"Wait!" She gasped, calling after them. The trailing girl was the first to turn. She looked just as shocked as the male behind, but the other girl paid no heed to him.

She sped towards her, closing the small gap between them in less time than it had taken her to establish the fact that she knew her. Knew _of_ her.

"I know you," she breathed, her pretty face furrowing in concentration as she tried to remember. "You were in the paper."

* * *

_A quick rundown of Murphy's pokemon for those who need reminding or are lost. (I apologise if that's the case):_

_Blitzen, the hitmonlee._

_Comet, the meditite (Blitzen's mate)._

_Prancer, the furret._

_Vixen, the vulpix._


	9. Dare to find out?

**_Again, it's been a while. Again, I apologise. I wonder if I have any readers left. _**

**_After the last two weeks of September, things will be back to normal. I, 100%, promise. Even if it kills me. I have missed writing so much and all of the ideas buzzing around my near-empty head need a place to go._**

**_So, for four weeks, I am yours once again. Then, on the 18th__, for two last weeks, I will disappear for the last time. I apologise deeply for the disruption._**

* * *

_It was weird… That sense of belonging. The feeling was so alien to him._

_Instantly, he had taken to his pokemon. That locked away emotion was forcing itself forward. The longing for adventure and companionship. The hope of fitting in with something other than a family…_

_Though, the more he visualized it, the more he dreamt of it, the more he lived it, he knew he was creating a family once again. This one, however, was much different._

_The minute Murphy had been left alone with the odd device, he had scooped it up into his palms. The minute sphere sat neatly in the centre, the miniscule button staring at him like an un-blinking eye._

_His own copied the movement, growing wide with curiosity. His body became devoid of all other emotion. Excitement, anxiety and anger battled, cancelling them all out. He was numb._

_The second his arms became numb, a thought entered his mind. It rang out like a bell, so clear, as though someone had whispered the words into his ear. _

_Open it._

_All at once, the battling emotions flooded back, one by one. To no surprise, the strongest- due to his most recent experience- anger, was first. A sudden image of him throwing the ball far across the room fell before his vision, red and white flecks flying every which way as he smashed it over and over. Cruel, harsh words echoed this time, replacing the previous._

_It was a sneer, an unreasonable one at that. If he were to be fair, he would have known the true meaning behind the professor's words._

_However, the humility in him wasn't up to the reasoning._

_As quickly as the anger had come, the excitement counteracted. It reasoned with the sharp disdain, arguing that, despite what the professor had said, he was holding a pokemon. His __pokemon. One he could take on the world with and achieve his wildest dreams, the ones that had overcome him for years._

_It was that curiosity that won out. The anger dropped, but the sneers stayed, changing their tune to mocking the image of the young professor in his mind. _

_In your face._

_The faint knowledge of the true meaning behind Birch's words trickled away as his body warmed in his smugness._

_Maximised, Murphy held the device in his hand, so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. The anxiousness raced through him like the blood being pumped through his body. And like the blood, he needed it. It fuelled his excitement, his thirst for knowing what was inside._

_**Who**__._

_The beam of light that illuminated the room was gone in mere seconds. Murphy squinted, two tiny cracks allowing himself to see once again._

"_Lee?"_

_Having never witnessed this pokemon first hand, nor any other, Murphy thought the being before him was addressing him directly. It was a naive assumption, given all of the intense studying he had partook, but his knowledge seeped out of every pore in his body the second he had opened his eyes. _

_His head tilted to the side as he furrowed his brow. "No," He uttered in a mere whisper, his voice cracking from being silent for so long. "I'm Murphy."_

_The egg-like body copied, the uppermost jerking just like the human's had. "Hitmon, lee?"_

_Its entire frame was perfectly still. The cream coils of its body stretched as its chocolate brown arms hung at its side and the matching legs stood straight. Its body was still twisted slightly._

_Murphy soon learnt how fast his new pokemon was. Matched against his uncle's hitmonchan, the hitmonlee launched a variety of kicks over and over, speeding around the opponent like a blur. _

_Hitmonchan was blitzed. _

* * *

Natalie's face flushed as Murphy's eyes settled on her also. Her deliberating and Murphy's non-pushy attitude lay forgotten, left in the past, as the first ever question about her situation left his lips.

"Who are you?"

The blonde glared at him in irritation, something he ignored.

"You didn't think to ask that before travelling with her?"

"It wasn't quite like that!" Murphy's reaction was surprising. Natalie had never seen him riled. Granted, she had only spent a few days in his presence, but it was always a comfortable one. Even when there were awkward moments. He never questioned anything suspicious, never snapped at her obliviousness or strange behaviour. It was chilling to see him differently.

Her shocked expression, in fact, her whole presence, stood forgotten as Murphy continued to bicker with the stranger. She picked out some of the words thrown at the other; _stranger_ the most common. _She_ and _her_ weren't far behind.

Eventually, hoarse and cold from the wind and rain, the red-faced teens turned back to the shivering figure behind them. Despite his murderous look, Murphy shot her a concerned glance, before ushering her onwards. To Natalie's surprise, the girl and her girafarig strode ahead, leading the way, her fair hair billowing behind her.

"What's…" She couldn't finish. Her trembles increased as anticipation flooded her. Question after question fired through her mind, jumbling together before she could even pick one to ask first.

Was this it? Her journey over? No need to explain to her sort-of saviour, they were both going to be told together? Would he make more sense of this than she? The way her head felt right then- heavy and fogged- she feared he would.

Her mind whirled with the endless mess, cutting her brain off from what was happening to the rest of her body. Her feet dragged and she stumbled, more than once under the weight. Murphy's frozen arm, oblivious to her, was now wrapped around her waist, supporting her.

She was perceived more and more as some child.

"Where are we going?" Her voice sounded void of emotion, as she pulled herself away from the overloaded heap of her mind. The warm air of the pokemon centre caused goosebumps on her exposed skin as the automatic doors nosily slid open as they passed.

It was the fact that they weren't going in that caused her to ask.

"Library." Murphy's voice didn't offer much more emotion than hers. It sounded like he was trying to compress a string of questions. At least he could handle what was going through his mind.

His face, however, was struggling more. It stared at the damp ground or the back of the head in front more often than not. Perhaps her words were getting to him. Was he regretting looking after a vulnerable girl?

The three pairs of shoes squeaked and squelched as they dampened and muddied the carpet in their path. For some unknown reason, the air was even more chilling inside. The weird old lady snoozing at the front desk had turned on the air con despite the harsh wind outside.

The added feeling of suffocation the air con gave her caused her head to pound. Though it wasn't, the air felt artificial and Natalie's eyes closed under the strain.

"Just sit there." Firm cushion pressed against her back, forcing her to sit up straight as she sank into the saggy, overused seat. Her sodden clothes clung to her body uncomfortably. If she hadn't needed a change of clothes before, she did now.

To her left, some distance away, she could hear rustling. Peeking through her half-open eyelids, she caught sight of the blonde bent over a red box, scrabbling through a stack of newspapers.

This she knew only due to the increasing stack beside the girl's legs.

"There."

Natalie's eyes squeezed open again. This time, all she saw was Murphy's dark jumper, dripping gently onto the dull carpet, blocking her view.

"Uh, excuse me," the paper was yanked from his grasp. "I think her needs are greater than yours." The girl sighed at Murphy's blank look. "It's obvious she's clueless about all this."

"Quick to defend her now, are you?" Murphy retorted, sourly. He straightened up, folding his arms across his chest, causing more water to drip due to the pressure. "But before it was a different story. Convinced I was stupid, taking on a complete stranger, one who-"

"Shut up!"

She looked alarmed, stricken at the accusation, her bright eyes nervously darting at Natalie and back to Murphy. However, she recovered quickly once she sensed he was about to blurt out something important.

Something that would be taken better if Natalie read it herself.

_**Murdered or groomed?**_

The title rang out, bold and daring.

_The increasing disappearance of ten to thirteen year olds have reached only two conclusions._


	10. Overrated lies

_**Frizz.22 and trherring are wonderful! Thank you for the reviews (overused smiley) :)**_

Dated eighteen months ago, the front page of the newspaper, continuing on pages 15-17 in depth on the families stories and thorough searches, listed the names of those already disappeared. Natalie's was at the bottom, just above the bleary picture of a young girl.

The charcoal grey picture took up most of the remaining room. An article detailing about the most recent disappearance, Natalie's, was squished into any available remaining space. It bordered the right-hand side of the picture and ended in two columns underneath.

The squiggling words evaded her gaze as her sky eyes fell to the girl. She was smiling, nervously, as though she had been caught off guard by someone with the camera. Her small hands clasped the bunch of flowers she was holding for dear life, close to her chest.

Her face was perfectly rounded, Natalie traced it with her fingertip. It was so familiar, yet unrecognisable. Even if her memory was in tact, she doubted she would place the resemblance, given her present gaunt look.

The hair that framed her face was tinted dark grey, almost black. It hung in ringlets. Having no knowledge of anything before re-awakening, Natalie couldn't be sure if it would have been her choice or her parents.

Another glance at the apprehensive smile, and she was almost convinced it wasn't out of surprise, but embarrassment.

Her attire was much different to her present one. After quickly comparing her loose cotton clothes to what seemed to be a pale-coloured summer dress, Natalie scanned for a caption.

_**Natalie Fallow, aged 11.**_

_**Taken on her 11**__**th**__** birthday, just a few months before her disappearance.**_

Natalie hadn't been aware that she was standing, until her legs buckled and she sunk into the lumpy cushion once again.

_Following the number of disappearing young teens that have occurred over the last three years, Natalie Fallow (pictured left) is the most recent youth to have gone missing._

_This year alone has already seen five teens to vanish mysteriously without trace. All aged from ten to thirteen, experts believe there may be some connection._

_Unable to determine quite what, it has been narrowed down to either the horrific prospect of murder or the sickening possibility of grooming._

"_At first we thought it might be the work of a savage pokemon," Officer Jenny, the only authoritative figure brave enough to speak out, admits. "However, the destruction left by the beast would be evident. Unless working on orders by a trainer, its not a possible conclusion. And I for one can't think of a reason why a trainer would order their pokemon to kidnap young children…"_

_Her conclusion was one that was already on the authority's lips._

Natalie took a staggered breath before continuing.

_Natalie Fallow, like many of the others, was last seen playing in some open area._

_It was late afternoon, already growing dark, due to the approaching winter nights. November 7__th__ is a day her parents will never forget._

_Her parents claim she was a quiet, obedient child, preparing for her nearing pokemon journey that she would take once she hit thirteen. _

"_Although she had two years to go," her mother tells us, "it didn't deter her excitement and she'd often wander the field and wood nearby our cottage, looking, almost studying, the native pokemon."_

"_We never dreamt someone, or something, would snatch our precious daughter from right under our noses," Natalie's father sadly proclaims. "Else we would have taken more precaution."_

_But is this something that could be stopped? Authorities are advising parents to be cautious of every person, or even pokemon, their children are seen with. At times like this, no-one can be trusted._

_**Continues pages 15-17.**_

Murphy and the other girl remained silent long after Natalie had finished reading. She stared at the paper that had floated to the floor, still spread wide on the double page spread.

Random blank faces stared up at her, scattered all over the pages. The last sentence cut off from finishing. The last word, a chilling one, jumped off the page. In fact, all others like it did. Loved ones were convinced the young children were dead.

Or else they hoped.

Given the two alternatives, one couldn't blame them.

"Well?" The girl asked succinctly, devoid of all tact, once she was sure that Natalie was done.

Murphy glared at her from Natalie's other side.

"They're wrong." It was odd hearing herself speak aloud after the length of silence. Getting carried away with the article, reading about constant remembrances, she felt like she shouldn't be there. Like she _had_ been murdered.

Her pale skin, clammy from the rain, did look like zombie flesh. Or even the transparent air of a ghost.

Her lost memory could be a result of passing through to the afterlife.

If she wasn't so sure that the ragged breathing coming from her chest was hers, she would have been convinced. And the lack of hunger for brains was another contributing factor.

"Who's wrong?"

Natalie was drawn back to overcrowded room. It was funny how claustrophobic one could feel around piles of books, instead of people.

"I wasn't murdered."

Talk about stating the obvious.

Given the stranger's impatient sigh, she was thinking of some sarcastic quip. But she regained control. "Were you… Were you… You know?" She failed to ask, but it was obvious as to what she wanted to know. This prompted another glare.

Natalie took a while to answer. The atmosphere was so tense and uncomfortable. It was funny how Natalie, the victim, was the only one able to stand it.

"No."

She sounded so sure. Murphy, who had taken to pacing a few feet away, wheeled round. She was looking up, straight ahead. Still pale, but so sure. So sure that not even the nosey stranger questioned.

Instead, an audible breath of air escaped her lips.

"Then," Murphy was much more careful. He approached the fragile girl, shivering as the dampness seeped through her skin and the terrors broke the chain of questions in her mind, and kneeled beside her. "What happened?"

He spoke slowly, letting her no that there was no rush, no forcefulness. If she didn't want to answer right now, she didn't have to.

It was barely a whisper. What escaped barely lingered on her lips.

"I don't know."

He blinked, ignoring the blonde girl's continued need to know. As he stared into Natalie's weary eyes, yesterday's scene replayed in his mind.

"…_Please," Natalie turned to the equally pale, equally fragile woman separated from the crowd, hidden behind the desk. "You have to tell me what they did!"_

"What were you going to tell me?" Murphy asked gently.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Fed up with being ignored and left out of the loop, the stranger stomped over to the pair.

"Sorry, but what business of this is yours?"

"What of it is yours?" She countered, hands on hips, her gold bangles jingling musically on her wrists.

As the two them started another bickering session, Natalie snuck past them and back out into the coldness.

The rain had stopped, the grass and leaves glistening with raindrops. The break of the afternoon sun, shining through gaps in the paling clouds, caused the drops to twinkle with the colours of the rainbow. If anyone ever took the time to just pause and take it in, they'd be overwhelmed by the breathtaking beauty.

Gathering her thoughts, breathing in the cold air deeply, Natalie took that moment in.

A pleasant break from the madness.

* * *

Happy chattering was the distraction she needed from the buzzing in her head. Mud trailed many paths in the lobby, both dry and wet. More and more trainers pushed past the stationary girl, in order to leave or enter. Now that the rain had ceased, fire, ground and rock type trainers were eager to resume their training. Others, who weren't big fans of the water themselves, were eager to continue their journeys. And now that the rain had stopped, water type trainers, amongst a few others, were bringing in their worn out pokemon to rest them.

There was a scarlet-haired woman stood behind the desk, talking into a headset. Her long, wavy hair was tucked back, behind her ears, held into place by a simple headband. She sent tremors down Natalie's spine as she recalled her last pokemon centre experience.

She sunk into a vacant seat, hidden in the corner to remove herself from the attention of others. She hoped Murphy would know where to look, but she had to escape the library. The argument that had broken out between him and the strange girl was a stroke of luck, she needed some time to mull over her thoughts and make some sense of everything, before she revealed what she knew.

And before the automatic doors slid open to reveal the kindly saviour, Natalie had come to a decision. What better way to explain what she knew than to show him?

* * *

_I've just realized, I haven't introduced many pokemon or battling. I apologise. There will be, just bear with. _

_Murphy's past will be back next chapter, how he got his wonderful furret, Prancer. And the stranger will be sticking around. You'll meet her team soon, and Natalie will get her first pokemon. I'm unsure of which. _

_Answers on a postcard please- charmander, cyndaquil, vulpix, growlithe or ponyta. _


	11. In a flash of light

_**Stonekipsta, foxyjosh, Syzdoth, Embersky, trherring and Frizz.22- Thank you for the reviews and support. And for helping me decide which pokemon Natalie should get first. You all deserve several of my overused smileys. If you actually want them, I'll send you a message filled with them, lol.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Fields of lush green soon became Murphy's new home. There were far too many in Hoenn for his liking. _

_He passed the first gym, having reached Petalburg City, muttering that she should be allowed to challenge the leader, due to his super-effectiveness. _

_Damn the Pokemon League rules._

_The overwhelming heat of the sun meant that Murphy spent most of his travels hiding out in shaded areas. Unfortunately, bug-type pokemon were also hiding in the same retreat, popping out from holes in the tree trunks and dropping down from uppermost branches._

_Wading through the many surrounding lakes was the only way Blitzen would travel by his side. His long, muscular legs needed the space to stretch out and the heat dehydrated him so quickly._

_Feeling lost and alone, threatening to crawl back into his shell without him, Murphy obliged. It was a nice feeling, having his calves numb slightly in the shallow depths of semi-cool water._

_It didn't take long to get used to the travelling. After his first battle, and spectacular defeat due to the under-levelled hitmonlee despite the super-effectiveness, Murphy had taken to roaming route one-hundred-and -four, partaking in some much needed training._

_It was almost a month later when he re-entered Rustboro. _

_He left Blitzen at the pokemon centre, giving him a long, overdue rest, whilst he spent his first day reunited with civilization sightseeing. There was a petting zoo, just off the outskirts, that he planned to visit, if just to widen his knowledge of pokemon._

_Having concentrated solely on his starter, Murphy felt it was necessary. _

_There were many different kinds of tame pokemon, split into separating pens inside and out. Obviously, miltank, the pink cows, and mareep, the yellow sheep, were grazing outside, hidden behind flocks of little children. A few white and blue squirrels, cute by many people's standards, were playing hide and seek-or at least that's what it looked like to Murphy-behind several cedar saplings and full grown willows. They roamed free, some even daring to peek into a woman's low slung handbag or scurry up a small child's shoulder._

_Colourful birds, clearly tamed well enough that they were trusted not to fly away, brightened the large garden with their royal blue, emerald and golden feathers. Their sleek black, wonderfully strange shaped heads- the crest resembling a musical note- alone were a conversational piece._

_Also brightening the air and trees were the colourful array of bugs. Honey-coloured bees and honeycombs were buzzing in the background. Ebony outlined snow white wings, protruding from violet butterflies, fluttered past awed faces, only to be joined by darker wings of a larger span, flecked with beautiful colours- scarlet, gold and ultramarine._

_An aviary filled with chirping smaller birds stood closest to the inside pens, connecting to the wood-panelled wall. A few of the hatchlings remained inside with their parents, too fragile to fly freely. Bright yellow ducks, joined by rose pink hippo-like pokemon, lounged lazily by a stretch of water. Some were even sleeping in the cool, shallow depths._

_Despite all the outside wonders, Murphy stayed inside. The comfortable breeze of air that escaped from the fans whirring almost everywhere was a pleasant refuge from the sharp sun. Many canine and feline pokemon were padding around, revelling in the odd tummy tickle or scratch behind the ears._

_They were certainly domesticated._

_A group of lilac and raven pigs were playing with bundles of hay and straw, locked in a wide pen. Most were emitting an odd gurgling, almost like laughter, and Murphy found himself watching them for a while, before a tiny critter kept popping up, visible in the corner of his eye._

_The rest of the species were huddled in the far corner, curled up in their chocolate banded tails, hiding away from the crowd that passed. The one who had taken to bobbing up and down, however, swivelled on her own bushy tail and made a whirring noise that could only be took as elation._

_She bounced again, landing on two tiny feet, coloured exactly like her tail, minus the darker rings, and bounded forward, still chirping happily._

"_Sentret. Treee!"_

_Murphy lowered himself to his knees. He couldn't help but smile at this strange little chipmunk. Her dark ears perked, twitching with a cute quirkiness. Once close enough, she raised herself with fantastic balance, resting her stubby paws on the wooden gate._

_She allowed him to ruffle her soft fur, almost purring at his touch. "You like that, huh?" Murphy chuckled. _

_In response, she hopped back and spun on her tail, becoming a blur of chocolate and cream. The others tutted in disapproval._

"_She's a handful that one," a short, blonde-haired woman appeared at Murphy's side, grinning down at him. She was shaking her head in a joking manner, but Murphy could tell she didn't approve either. "Never seen anything like it."_

_Murphy's silent response prompted her to continue. "Sentret are timid creatures. As you can tell, looking at the rest of her clan, on busy days like today they prefer to shy away from all of the attention." She let out a light laugh, still shaking her head. Murphy didn't miss the low sigh either. "We're not sure what to do with her. If she carries on like this, she'll be disowned. And sentret can't sleep alone, they need others around them."_

_"In that case," Murphy dug into his pocket, pulling out a fistful of notes he had won the previous day. "**I'll **take her."_

_

* * *

_

"So, what exactly are you going to show me?"

"Us." Blondie corrected.

"No, me. I still don't see as to why you _have_ to be here."

"Just be patient and you'll see." Natalie cut across blondie's snapping retort.

The crackles of the campfire, as the ember spat and the wood burned, was the only noise to be heard as the three of them fell silent once again, sitting awkwardly in the black cloth of night, faces lit by the orange glow, waiting.

"How long do we have to wait?" To her left, she felt Murphy shiver and move closer to the flames. Natalie huddled deeper in the oversized sweater Murphy had lent her and shrugged. It was after minutes of no response that she realized her reply had gone unseen.

"I'm not sure how it works…" She admitted glumly.

"Can't you just tell us?" Murphy's mutterings followed the question.

"Well… I wouldn't know what to say. Until I get some answers, I can't really give you any."

"But you can show us what happened to you?"

"…Yes."

Silence fell again. The blonde-haired girl, who had demanded she had to be there for reasons unknown, began to question Natalie's mental stability. Perhaps giving up her warm, comfortable room for a night under the stars had been a bad idea. Her legs ached with cramp and her jeans were already sodden from the damp that spread from the ground.

Their dinner hadn't been much cop either. She had given up a luxurious spread of different choices for spit-roasted rats and birds. Dry, tough and sparse.

Murphy's chosen hunter-Vixen- was resting in between Natalie and Murphy's knees. Her henna eyes flashed garnet in the dancing flames as she lay, full, on the dusty ground, swishing her six, beautiful tails, each one as warm and vibrant as their fiery source of light and heat.

They grazed Natalie's knee as they flicked back and forth. Their touch was just as warm as the sunlight that beat down during a summer's day. Perhaps warmer.

That warmth spread through her quickly. Combined with the peaceful atmosphere and her satisfied stomach (for the first time since she had been dumped in the unknown), she began to feel sleepy. Her eyes drooped occasionally and became a strain to hold open. It didn't take long for her to slump to the wet floor and give in to the lull of sleep.

"Brilliant." A heavy sigh came from across the campfire, followed by scuffling. "We're sat here waiting for… God knows what… and she falls asleep!"

"Then, by all means, leave." Murphy snapped back.

"Fine."

Two soft thumps indicated that she had stood up. Murphy could just see her outline towering above the flames. Golden glints randomly appeared every time she straightened up from collecting her stuff.

"See you around…" Murphy cheered, even raising his hand to wave her goodbye. "…Or not."

She didn't respond. She stalked away, heading back up to the clearing that led to Sandgem Town.

She was almost there when something catching the corner of her eye caused to stop.

_Natalie was glowing._

The bright illumination lit up the surrounding area, engulfing the flames that had once been a poor source of light. Vixen, startled, leapt up with a yelp and sped off towards the hedge nearest the stranger, the furthest accessible point away from the strange scene.

Murphy slid back too. His tangled, half-asleep legs stopped him from moving too far away. He had managed to drag himself a few feet before the stabbing sensation caused him to crash back to the ground.

He now sat staring, open mouthed, at the blinding light ahead.

It dimmed as his vulpix and the stranger headed back. The process was slow and white squiggly lines and dots clouded their vision long before the light faded completely. A few blinks later and everything was normal.

_Except it wasn't._

The sleeping girl had vanished. A bundle of clothes, matching the ones she had worn, were scattered on the ground, flapping lightly in the faint breeze. A fox, burnt sienna and almost vermilion in colour, was staring their way, her sorrel eyes bright with concern. Her ears were twitching nervously, the tip missing from the right- an old battle wound.

Vixen.

Except, Vixen was standing in front of her owner, protectively, her hackles raised. She growled, her growls growing louder as they forced their way from her throat, transforming into a bark as she leapt.

"No!" Murphy cried as he realized, slightly too late. He scrabbled about his person, dropping many items in the process, searching for Vulpix's pokeball. She disappeared in another flash of light as a heart-wrenching howl pierced the air.

* * *

_I used Vixen because many of you voted vulpix. I chose ponyta, however, thanks to Syzdoth's suggestion, which I completely agree with._

_I apologise, again, about the striking similarities to Priya's team. It's unintentional, I assure you. (Syzdoth)_

_Thank you all, again, for reviewing! _


	12. Interpretation of the evolution process

Just a short something I concocted:

**A poetic interpretation of the evolution process.**

* * *

_It feels like floating. Beyond anything else, it feels like a dream._

_The tingling sensation one endures isn't unbearable, in fact, it's quite numbing. An anaesthetic for what would seem to be a painful process. It certainly seems like a drug-like effect._

_Buzzing static covers every pore of one's body, the tremors that occur are, most probably, a result of that. _

_Still nothing, but tingling, is felt._

_The non-existent drugs administer another effect. One becomes detached from one's body, lifting up from the shell left behind as it stretches and compresses. The dazzling white light is a whitewash, creating a blank canvas for a new you. _

_Each time is a surprise. Before the thought enters one's mind, one becomes distracted by the new sensation seeping into the bloodstream._

_Pain._

_Agony beyond anything ever felt. One writhes in discomfort, contorting in a horrific manner. White hot knifes pierce every inch, twisting as they touch the nerves. One tries to open one's mouth, one tries to scream, but lips, tongue, voice box, it all becomes lost in a mess of what's real and what isn't._

_What's alive and what's dead._

_The fires rages, the pleasant white lights blinds one, wrapping itself around one's detached head forcing you down to reconnect. One becomes lost in the folds, choking, suffocating, becoming wrapped up so tight that one's chest feels as though it's going to cave due to the pressure._

_And then, it's gone._

_Gasping, welcome breaths of sweet air fills one's lungs as one's different eyes open to a different view._

_Same old surroundings, brand new you._


	13. Short, explanatory babble

_As always, huge thanks to my awesome reviewers- Frizz.22, Embersky, trherring and Syzdoth. _

How on earth can someone describe something like that?

'Quick, heal this vulpix, an exact replica of my own, who was attacked due to the surprising transformation of human to pokemon.'

'Can you heal my pokemon please? Oh, be warned, she's not really a pokemon and could transform back into a human at any minute.'

It was impossible.

Murphy wasn't even sure if it was Natalie who was lying there, still crying out at the stinging pain her gash was giving her. Granted, it had been Natalie who had been enveloped in the white light, usually appearing when evolution occurred, and it was her clothes lying in a heap on the floor. But it was Vixen stood on top and Vixen had been right there in front of him.

It was a confusing thought process. Natalie had been correct in saying it was hard to explain.

"She needs medical attention." The stranger had gone from questioning Natalie's mental health to questioning her own sanity. Her thoughts were similar to Murphy's. But if that wasn't Natalie before them, then where was she? It was clutching at straws, but the stranger kept glancing at the bushes nearby, waiting for Natalie to pop up and yell; "SURPRISE!"

Murphy wasn't that foolish.

"Apply pressure to the wound, stem the bleeding, it's the best we can do till she's human again." A lot of awkward questions that the three of them couldn't even begin to answer was the last thing they needed.

Vixen had managed to carve a large chunk out of the mirror image's shoulder before being restrained by her pokeball. Crimson liquid seeped out of the hole at a steady pace, dripping to the ground with a sickening splash. The fake vulpix was whimpering, a mixture of pain and worry being the cause.

"It's okay." The stranger soothed, wrapping material, torn from Natalie's borrowed sweater, tightly around the wound. "Nurse Joy will sort it once you're back to normal."

However long that took.

* * *

Natalie was fine. She transformed back at around four in the morning and got patched up by a disgruntled Nurse Joy. It seemed word of Natalie's commotion in Jublife had spread throughout the Joy family quickly.

The three of them had been allocated rooms, thankfully there were some available, and were now wrapped up in warm blankets, settled on mattresses that were beyond comfortable. Not that they were sleeping.

"How did you do that?" Murphy asked, an awe-stricken look lighting his face. It appeared that the initial shock had vanished. Or maybe he was hiding it pretty well.

Natalie shrugged in response, causing her to wince in pain as her movement tugged at the bandage holding in the vast amount of blood.

"Sorry about that." Murphy grimaced. "It's no excuse, but if I had been faced with an exact image of myself, I would have attacked too."

"It was freaky." The stranger, who they had finally found out was called Jessica, added, albeit in a strange monotone. "Unnatural." She was staring at Natalie with a piercing look, almost like she was scared. "What was it that they did to you?" Her voice was a whisper, the penetrating look was gone. Instead, her peacock-blue eyes were glazed over, freezing the fear trapped inside. She was the perfect portrait of how Natalie felt.

"That's what I need to find out."

She didn't want to relay everything that had ever happened since- the gardevoir, the strange professor with a name so strikingly similar to the one Murphy kept mentioning, her first ever encounter with a Nurse Joy. Not one of those could she explain in detail.

Instead, she lied about coming across an unknown pokemon whilst she was in the lab. That night she had experienced her first ever transformation. She had been released the very next morning, with no explanation, no anything, deposited back into the wild like an unwanted pokemon.

"You don't remember anything?"

She shook her head. "My brain has been modified, it's affected my memory."

"How do you know that?"

"Something I overheard, I guess."

"Where does Nurse Joy come into this?" Murphy asked.

"I… I spotted her as I was leaving. Other than the man who left me, she was the only human I saw." Natalie swallowed hard. Lying was having the opposite effect. It was prompting more questions than she supposed the truth would.

Silence followed, it was obvious that Murphy and Jessica needed time to digest the information given. Natalie understood, she was still adjusting to it and she was the one living it.

"So…" Jessica's voice was still unusually quiet. "What are you going to do? What can we do to help?"

"We?" Murphy questioned, his eyes flicking to the girl sat on the bed opposite. She nodded.

"Yes _we._ I'm not going to just up and leave after hearing this, so unless _you're_ leaving, it's we."

Murphy grumbled a little about being saddled with her, but he was ignored. Jessica's attention was back on Natalie, waiting patiently to the answer of either question asked.

She gave a weak smile of thanks, producing a medical bracelet from her trouser pocket. The letters and numbers scrawled upon it were fading, but just about readable still. "This is the only option I have right now."

So once the sun had risen and the lobby had become filled with animated chatter, Natalie made her way down to secure a phone and hopefully receive some answers.

But of course, as we all know, things are never that simple.

* * *

**A basic overview of Jessica:**

_Basically, I'm not going to go into much depth about her past and that. Well, she's not. Only having two pokemon, I don't think she needs the insights that Murphy gets. She's fairly straight forward really, starting anew on her pokemon journey, just as Natalie will be, so she doesn't have much of a story to tell. _

_Jessica Teal was given her first pokemon pretty early on. Her parents, which she will briefly mention at some point, were specialist breeders (of the psychic type) and one of the hatchlings became pretty attached to the young infant who came to investigate the strange cracking sound of an egg hatching. I will leave the girafarig's name a surprise for now (and the reasoning)._

_She moved from Kanto to Sinnoh at the age of twelve, with her parents and younger brother. As one was required to wait till the age of thirteen before one could start their journey in Kanto, Jessica was given special permission for getting a starter pokemon, despite being three years older than the starting age in Sinnoh._

_She chose a turtwig and has spent her first week training on the outskirts of Sandgem Town._

_Like I said- pretty basic. I suppose I could have just let her explain all that, but what the hey. :) Sorry it's so short and that it took so long. It's surprising how hard it was trying to fit an explanation into words._


	14. That glimmer of hope

The fact that her limbs weighed heavy was nothing to do with the lack of sleep. She was surprisingly wide awake for one who had spent the whole night engaging in conversation and explanation.

Not to mention being attacked.

Her attention turned to those occupying the booths beside her as she placed a sweaty palm on the bright crimson receiver ahead of her. It felt warm, like it had already been used this morning.

"Yes Mum… We're _fine…_"

Her head jerked in the direction of the small boy to her left. He was avoiding the gaze of the woman on the screen. His head bowed in order to hide the obvious embarrassment that was creeping up to his face.

Natalie wasn't sure if this was a welcome distraction or not.

On one hand, it was prolonging the awkward, upcoming phone call and the ultimate truth her stomach was writhing at the thought of. Whatever she was about to hear wasn't going to be pleasant.

On the other, the scene, however embarrassing it was for the boy, reminded her that she was alone. With nothing more than the region where she once lived and the fact that it had been almost two years since she had vanished, she had no clue as to where her family were. An involuntary shudder passed through her and her stomach clenched tighter. Her heart beat weakly against the vice it hung captured in.

Her clammy fingers curled around the receiver and she turned her back onto the boy and his mother as her shaking arm pulled the device to her ear.

The girl to her right pulled a face and shifted also, continuing her own video conversation in privacy.

…

The incessant ringing made her uneasy. It caused her ear to throb as she pressed the receiver harder against it. She felt sick. There were so many emotions pulsing through her body she couldn't place them all. Anticipation, dread, something resembling excitement, but not quite as strong, lingered along with relief.

The minute someone spoke, all of the emotions fled. A tingling numbness pricked her body, like pins and needles. The receiver slipped from her grasp and swung forwards, smacking noisily against the counter.

Natalie was glad she hadn't chosen a video phone. That reaction was startling enough.

"… Hello… … Is anyone there… Hello?"

If she hadn't engaged in conversation with the woman herself, she never would have recognised that voice. It never would have sent chills down her spine upon hearing it as it brought back memories from her first ever encounter with one of their many relatives.

Nurse Joy.

"Natalie, is everything alright?" Murphy was out of his seat and by her side in a flash. The continuous hum coming from the now stationary receiver prompted Murphy to pick it up and place it back on the hook. Whoever it had been on the other end had hung up.

"You don't have to do this," he told her as he helped to a nearby chair. She was still breathing heavily. "We can always find another way."

"No." Natalie pushed him away, straightening up from the oddly bent position she had been forced into. Her fingers wrapped around the receiver again as she waved him back to his seat. "There is no other way. I have to do this."

Murphy nodded, understanding, and silently headed back to where Jessica remained seated, glaring at those who had stopped to look.

"Hello?" The other end picked up quicker this time. The same voice rang out in Natalie's ear, more cautious than before.

"Hello." Natalie echoed, her voice fainter than a whisper.

"Oh!" The voice softened upon hearing an answer. "This is Joy, Professor Roan's personal assistant. How may I help you?"

"Erm…" Natalie swallowed, the words sticking in her throat. Now faced with the situation, she had no idea what to say.

"Hello?"

"What did you do to me?" The words escaped before Natalie could even think them through. She had wanted to slip it in after a while of casual conversation, extracting as much information as she could along the way.

It was a while before Nurse Joy responded. Natalie could hear her gulping swallows, the frantic clicking her fingers made as she typed out either an email or a fax, most probably to Professor Roan himself.

"I'm sorry." A small cough was issued to try and cover up the cracking of her voice. "I'm not sure what you are talking about. Is there anything more specific I can help you with?"

A slight surge of anger shot through her.

"Something happened to me and I want to know what." Her voice continued to shake, but fear wasn't the only emotion causing it. Her teeth had gritted together and she was shocked to find her spare hand gripping the counter, presumably to stop the tremors from rippling through the rest of her body.

How dare they try to cover up something like that.

"Perhaps the _professor_ can tell me."

The hushed whispers in the background ceased and Nurse Joy was back. "I'm sorry, how did you say you got this number?"

"I didn't. But I'd be perfectly happy to tell you. You see, I was a patient of yours, if that's what you can call it. My memory became modified in the process of your experiment and now I can't remember anything from before I woke up anew. Three times I have experienced some odd changes in my body. My form, to be completely honest with you. _And I want to know why._ What-did-you-do?"

The silence came back, but not before Natalie heard the sharp gasp from the woman on the other end.

"I'm sorry," there was much more panic this time. Fear of being found out? "I'm not at liberty to divulge that kind of information."

There was more background noise- voices, as hushed as before. Natalie could hear the woman pleading with the new voice, though she couldn't make out the words.

There was a scuffle. Natalie had to move the receiver away a few inches in order to protect her eardrum. In the odd quietness that followed she resumed her ordinary position only to hear the humming disconnected tone, but not before she heard the words;

"I hope you're okay."

* * *

They didn't stick around to hear the whispered conversations about her. Clusters of teen-aged and young children were glancing back at the automatic doors, increasing the volume of their chatter. A few, Murphy noticed, had been present in Jubilife. They clearly thought they had missed out on another scene.

"The show's over alright?" He fumed, once he and Jessica had reached the door. "Quite frankly, what happened is none of your business. So if you can just all shut up and get on with your pathetic little-"

He didn't have time to finish. Jessica had seized his arm and dragged him out the doors. The spectators had enough to talk about without him adding fuel to the fire.

Natalie was sat by the remains of the previous night's fire. The embers had long since died out and the uneven pieces of twig and bark were blackened and charred. Black and dusty grey ashes swirled in the wind, blowing out to the sea nearby.

Jessica placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder and stood with her in the silence. A bob of Natalie's head answered her unspoken question. She, however, didn't look okay.

Her forehead was creased, marked with worry lines that were trying to push against the headache they were creating. Her sallow features made her look drained. The dark, sunken shadows beneath her eyes suggested that she needed sleep. Urgently.

"What happened?" Murphy probed, gently.

Natalie sighed. "Nothing. If anything I alerted them to their success. And prompted their pity. _Hers_ anyway." She slumped to the floor. "We're back to square one."

"_I'll_ ring them. I'll get the information you want." Murphy looked oddly scary at that moment in time. A dark shadow fell across his face and his eyes glinted menacingly. "Hell, I'll settle for an address.'

"It's too late. The number's been disconnected. All you'll get is an infuriating, if not patronising voice telling you the number's not recognised."

The three of them paused, watching the waves as they thought of what to do next. Their choices were limited. Either give up or chase the tiny possibility of tracking them down, forcing the professor to explain. For the time being, Natalie couldn't just go home. She didn't know where it was, for one. Let alone how and what to explain once she had found it.

They talked it over for a while, discussing plans. Murphy was convinced that the lab couldn't be too far from Sinnoh's boundaries. No body of water had been crossed on the drive to route two-hundred-and-eighteen and Sinnoh was an island. It had to be somewhere.

"So, it's decided then," Murphy announced as they made their way back to the town. The hours had passed quickly as they mapped out their upcoming journey. Natalie's mood had been lifted considerably by the exciting prospect of owning her own pokemon, for the purpose of her safety. Further routes offered a vast amount of stronger wild pokemon. It was suggested that she would probably have to engage in gym battles to help toughen her protectors too.

She had listened to Jessica's enthralling twitters of contests and badges, Murphy occasionally adding to the subjects. The small glimmer of hope was back once again, with a much more promising chance that it could get bigger and brighter.

"We leave first thing tomorrow. Professor Rowan will get you registered and then we'll start heading up north, walking along the boundary line."

It was going to take some time, Natalie knew that. Her need to know would have to wait. It was the only way. However disheartening that was, Natalie was encouraged by the thought she had two great friends by her side to help her.


	15. Professor Rowan

If anything, Natalie felt worse the next morning.

Gone was her excitement. Nervous dread filled her heavy body. What if this strange professor was the one they were visiting today? His name was a familiar thread pulling on her muddled mind. She wasn't entirely sure what Joy had said yesterday- Rowan or Roan? How different were they really?

Was it possible that all the answers she sought were right at her doorstep?

The glimmer of hope that burned, both faint and brightly, never dying, was a mere flicker now. The thought of taking months, if not years, to find the truth was devastating. How could someone live in the dark for so long? Hiding away incase something peculiar happened, something that couldn't be fully explained. Hiding away incase someone recognised you, realized that you were meant to be dead. It was a lot of work for something that wasn't even definite.

Months, years, even weeks was enough time to pack up and leave. Especially once they were aware that they were on the verge of being found out.

Which they were.

But honestly, what other choice was there?

She had a bad feeling about the plans she was once so excited about. Her worst fear, the one she had pushed right to the back of her mind and refused to think about, was what if she was captured? Would that even be possible given that she wasn't actually a pokemon?

"Hmmm…" Murphy chewed his toast thoughtfully as Natalie shared her concern. They had met in the dining hall, packed (not that Natalie had anything to pack) and ready to leave once breakfast had been consumed. "I suppose it's a possibility. Ditto can be captured once they've taken on the form of another."

"But whatever the case, ditto are still pokemon." Jessica countered sharply.

"Yes, but then, once she's transformed, so is Natalie."

Natalie's stomach twisted uncomfortably as they discussed the possibility between themselves. Instead of receiving the comfort she had longed for, she had been made to feel worse.

* * *

Professor Rowan's lab wasn't hard to find. Given the town's mediocre size, most of the industrial buildings were clustered together. Their structure was different to the brick formation of the few homes scattered in the south.

Although it was the largest building in Sandgem, it wasn't all that large. The pokemon centre, consisting of three stories, numerous dorms and live-in rooms, the sports-hall-sized kitchen and the hospital, was roughly four-hundred-thousand square feet. The lab was double that size.

"That's wonderful Murphy," Jessica's voice was caked in heavy sarcasm. She rolled her eyes at the man in front's back. "Perhaps now you can tell us something a little less mundane?"

Murphy's tongue flickered into sight as his head swivelled over his shoulder.

"Where do you pick up crap like that?"

"Jeez, only thirteen and already using bad language. Didn't your parents ever teach you respect?" Jessica ignored him, but continued to stare, pointedly, at the back of his head. "You pick things up when you've been around. You read things, hear things, you know?"

They stopped outside the glass doors. Natalie noticed they were similar to the ones used at the pokemon centre. Except these required manual labour to open them, instead of doing so automatically.

"Ladies first." Murphy offered.

"Perhaps I'll hear less of your tedious facts if I travel ahead." Jessica muttered, pushing past him.

Natalie followed nervously. Once again, her mind filled with queries and thoughts. She wondered why it was so empty. The lab wasn't hard to miss. Even if one overlooked the size, they couldn't miss the signs outside. A billboard was erected next to the white picket fence that circled the building, Professor Rowan's lab written in block capitals. Seven enormous, white letters had been attached to the roof- PKMN LAB. It couldn't be more obvious if there were bright yellow arrows, lit up with glowing bulbs, pointing the way.

The entrance hall was long and narrow. Three pairs of trainers squeaked across the polished and varnished deep mahogany boards. The walls were plastered with a gleaming white gloss, much like the light that enveloped her when the transformation took place. It was clinical.

A thick, plush, velvet carpet, rich purple in colour, led the rest of the way to the end of the hall, once the three had reached the middle. It was more furnished too, sparsely so, but it was better than the eeriness of before. Natalie's tightly contracted chest, as she feared this lab was the one they were trying to find, expanded with a new intake of air. The welcoming end was not something that pricked her memories.

A wooden desk was stationed in the middle of two doors- one leading off to the left, the other to the right. It was the same wood as the boards before, shiny with the same coating treatment. A laced cloth draped over the top, most of the material hidden beneath a computer, three different coloured filofax, a paper tray and other stationary items- pens, stapler and the like.

Two potted plants stood beside the desk at either side. Their leaves were flourishing, deep green and just as glossy as anything varnished in the room. One even had some brightly-coloured berries forming beneath the leaves.

Lastly, two towering bookcases, almost as high as the lofty ceiling, were set against the side walls. Again, they were made of the same wood as the floor and desk and were filled, brimming, with books. Tall ones, short ones, thick, thin, informative and fictional.

"Hi!" The receptionist perked up at the sight of the three. Her pale eyes tore away from the computer screen and crinkled as an enormous smile spread on her pale face, snow-white next to her raven hair. Like everything else, her crimson painted lips were sparkling with gloss. "Are you here to register?"

Natalie felt Murphy's hand press against the small of her back as he pushed her forward. "She is." He smiled back at the woman.

She stood up, revealing a long, lean body, smartly dressed. She gestured for them to follow and led them through the right doorway, into the waiting room. "Name?"

"Natalie Fallow."

"Nice to meet you Natalie, I'm Angelica." She pointed to a name badge that was pinned to her jacket. She smiled again as the three guests sat and turned on her heel. "I'll let the professor know you're here."

The door swung shut behind her and they were left in silence. The waiting room, though smaller than the lengthy hall, was much more comfortable and welcoming. They had exited the doctor's waiting room and were now waiting to see Santa. There were tables covered in newspapers and magazines to read whilst one waited, comfy wicker chairs to sit in, toilets off to the far right and even a kitchen for those who had to wait for long periods of time, food and drink provided.

The floor was carpeted with the similar plush from the hall, except vermilion. Natalie's eyes followed the length of it to a glass door. Beyond was another hall, green in colour- mint walls and forest green, the exact shade of the foliage of pine trees, carpet. Finally, barely visible, was a small glint of blue, the walls of an office.

Fire, grass and water.

"Since when did everyone start getting personal assistants?" Jessica's question brought Natalie's attention back to the small room. "I thought professors only had aides to help with research."

"With the development of new pokemon and research, things got too much to handle. Professors couldn't deal with the mounting paperwork each new trainer came with, the masses that piled up, waiting for their starters. They enlisted assistants to help with the sorting.

"Much like Nurse Joy. With more and more people capturing pokemon, and full teams at that, they became overloaded. Again, when more and more pokemon were discovered, it all became too much. They couldn't be in the back room, handing out room keys, filling in paperwork, healing trainers, healing pokemon and be a welcoming face. Chanseys could only do so much, blisseys not much more. Even when some Joys started breeding them. They could only do one job.

"Hence the introduction of secretaries and receptionists."

"I asked for an answer, not a history lesson."

Murphy didn't have time to respond. The glass door slid open and a gruff, somewhat portly, man entered, his moustache twitching above a wide grin.

"Ah! Hello!" His velvet waistcoat strained against his bulging gut as he held out his arms in a wide, hospitable gesture. "Welcome to my lab!" He nodded in acknowledgement to Jessica, whom he had met only last week, and stepped towards the other two.

"Shall we?" His dark eyes lingered on Natalie, his upper lip curling into another smile, pushing his grey moustache up once again.

She forced a nod, relaxing all the more now that the proof of the professors being completely different was right before her eyes. After shooting Murphy a look that plainly asked for help, they followed the professor down the second hall and into the water-resembling office.

Rowan said nothing about Murphy's accompaniment. His smile continued even after he had sat down and handed Natalie a stack of papers. "Procedure, I'm afraid." He searched for a pen and began typing something in his computer, leaving Natalie to get on.

It was much harder for someone with a modified brain. Things like address and date of birth were impossible to complete if one didn't know. She knew it had been almost two years since her disappearance, so her age was easy to guess. She estimated seven months on should be her birthday. A random date was scribbled down, along with a random address, using Johto as the region. At least she knew that.

After an hour, all of the paperwork had been completed. Natalie had been handed a pokedex and a trainer I.d card and had had the basics explained to her. Only six pokemon on any one person at a time, fight trainers and gym leaders for money, and so on.

"…And that pretty much sums everything up." Rowan finished, opening a drawer and dropping the completed stack of paper into them. "Any problems or questions, feel free to contact me." He patted down his waistcoat and slipped a hand into the breast pocket. "My card."

Natalie took it with a thank you and placed it on top of the small pile in her hands. Until she went shopping, she had nowhere to put anything. Murphy had kindly promised he would buy her some necessities.

"Now, the small matter of your pokemon." He stood up, the others quickly followed, believing they were going to be led into the lab. Instead, Rowan rocked on the balls of his feet. "I'm afraid we have none left."


	16. Battling when one is so inexperienced

'… _Due to hectic schedules, the champions' tour has been postponed for six months…'_

The usual hubbub that filled the lobby of the pokemon centre had died down. Instead, all eyes, even those of the receptionist, were on the two t.v screens that were perched above the desk. Both were displaying the same picture- that of a newsroom, a female newsreader sitting behind the huge desk that seemed to take up most of the screen. In the bottom right corner, a square, perhaps a quarter of the size of the screen, depicted, what Natalie could only assume were, the champions.

The small square was fuzzy, the image not totally identifiable, but many of the trainers seemed to lap it up in an instant. A few of the younger ones were nudging each other, whispering in excitement about autographs and trainer tips. Even Murphy was bearing a wide smirk. It seemed Natalie was the only one who was uninterested.

Still, she wasn't quite a trainer yet, seeing as she still lacked a pokemon.

The news ended and gradual chatter filled the room. In the commotion, Murphy and Jessica didn't notice Natalie slip out of the building. They were too busy engaging in conversation with two other trainers, who were occupying the seats beside them.

Obviously, the outside air was much less stuffy and very welcome as far as Natalie was concerned. As the day wore on, she had constantly changed and unchanged her mind about tracking down professor Roan. Again. The fact that she still didn't have her own pokemon hadn't helped matters. She had been assured that having a pokemon would make her feel better and clinging onto that fact had made the fact that she didn't have one worse.

She still lacked a sense of belonging.

The evening sky looked scary when it was void of stars. It loomed overhead, menacingly, as though it was threatening to engulf everyone and everything. The usual silvery moonlight was gone, replaced by a dull grey curve that poked out from behind a clump of dark wisps.

The star's tormentors hung, overcast, bursting to the brim, just waiting for the right moment to let their contents spill. Unfortunately, they decided that the right time was when Natalie was wandering through the town.

Her grubby trainers slipped on the damp blades as she ran through the knee-high grass. Panting and dripping, she fell against the rough bark of a nearby towering oak tree, slumping to the floor. The overhead canopy was enough to stop the fast flowing, heavy drops from reaching her curled up body by a few inches.

As uncomfortable as it was, she deemed it much more peaceful than the pokemon centre.

Tracing patterns in the powdered dirt around her, Natalie prayed that her companions thought she had gone to bed early, if only to escape yet more talk of things she was yet to be involved in. It was clear to anyone how left out she had felt, especially when she and Murphy had been introduced to Shell, Jessica's turtwig.

Despite it's unappealing appearance, it was still a pokemon.

Promises of catching her a wild pokemon hadn't raised her spirits much. It sounded incredibly ungrateful, but Natalie wasn't won over by the stray critters she had previously feasted on. If a pokemon was supposed to give her an identity, as well as protect her, surely she had the right to chose one herself?

The splashing of raindrops onto concrete was soothing as Natalie reflected on the day passed. Considering everything they were willing to do for her, she knew she would have to apologise for her behaviour. However rational or irrational it looked. They were good people, kind enough to help her seek the answers she craved.

Sighing, Natalie pulled herself up and dusted herself off. All she succeeded in doing, however, was making her hands just as dirty.

She groaned, but managed to ignore the gritty feel beneath her fingernails. It was another thing she'd have to deal with. Given the stories she had heard from Murphy all day, being a trainer was dirty business.

She had barely managed to take another step forward, before she stumbled and ended up slamming back against the trunk.

Her head spun and her stomach lurched as her vision blurred before her eyes. A strange tugging sensation attached itself to her limbs as they expanded greatly, stretching themselves out like rubber, before shrinking.

Having never changed consciously before, the experience was completely different. The pleasant detachment no longer occurred. Instead, the searing pain shot through her body at an alarming rate. She heaved as her bone structure twisted into different shapes and compressed itself, splintering into different joints. Her lip began to bleed, her teeth forcing themselves deeper into the soft skin to stop the screams emerging from her throat. She swallowed them back, along with the acidic bile, whimpering and murmuring in horror.

She never wanted to see another pokemon again.

* * *

She came to an hour later.

Her surroundings seemed no different. It was still raining, though perhaps more lightly than before, and the rumbles of thunder had died out. An odd cluster of pokemon had emerged from hiding places to scavenge in the forest-like grass. Flashes of purple and black whizzed past her eyes, bugs that were ordinarily tiny to her human form were now considered feasible for food.

Things certainly looked different lower to the ground.

A rustling caused her new form to whip around. Much slower than she was used to. Something heavy was restricting her movement, it was a rather unpleasant change to her usual suppleness. Even as a vulpix, she was able to whip around with the slightest movement. This time, she had to toddle almost half a circle until she was facing the bushes nearby.

A saxe-coloured hoof appeared after another rustling and, bit by bit, a tiny, cream-coloured horse came into view, cowering under the fatal drops of rain. The usual billowing flames that decorated several patches of the equine's body- mainly replacing the mane and tail- weren't as bright and raging as they were supposed to be. Even from her low height, Natalie could see visible grazes decorating the front legs.

It hobbled over to the tree where Natalie had taken refuge under and began licking its wounds. The plumes of fire pulsated slightly, expanding, once free of the rain.

As inexperienced as she was, even Natalie could see how young the ponyta was. Still a mere foal. Its mother had to be nearby still.

Not wanting to get mixed up in anything dangerous, especially due to the fact that her new pokemon form was weak to the fire that protruded from the ponyta's back, Natalie began to waddle away. She had just reached the bush, the pokemon had emerged from, when a sharp snapping caused her to jump in alarm.

Peering down at her stubby, mottled-yellow, legs, the remains of a broken twig, splintered into two, lay. The sudden noise had caused the foal to look up, its coal black eyes narrowed at the small creature that was Natalie.

It snorted, slowly standing up, smoke escaping from each nostril. Natalie blinked her yellow rimmed eyes, which were wide with fear, before hastily shuffling away.

If only she knew it was no use.

With a graceful bound, the ponyta leapt into the air and landed a foot in front of Natalie. It snorted again, the wisps of grey reaching her extended nostrils, causing her to cough. The blue tinge of the hooves glinted in the emerging moonlight as it pawed the dirt. It was a guess, but Natalie conjectured that her brand new shell wouldn't even leave a scratch.

Her pleading came out as grunting. It seemed to go unheard anyway. By the look of emotion raging in the foal's eyes, it had suffered a great loss. And someone was going to pay.

It just happened that Natalie was the first pokemon the ponyta had encountered since the rain had ceased.

One couldn't count on anything these days.

She had never fought as a pokemon before. She had never even trained one. She didn't know a single name of a move, let alone what Jessica's turtwig knew. How could she defend herself if she had no idea what to do?

Shaking, she tried to retreat. Her stubby hind legs slipped on slippery foliage, however, and she ended up sprawled on the floor, her dark-coloured shell loose on her jade-coloured body.

It was a complete surprise to her when she managed to retract into it.

Her underbelly skimmed atop the dusty ground as she was pushed backwards with a single prod of the ponyta's hoof. Annoyed at the lack of reaction, it thundered forward, its head dipped, and slammed into the shell at full force.

Natalie went flying. Even under the shell's protection she could still feel the impact when she hit the tree. Her large jaw slammed down on an unearthed root as she landed and her body trembled as an aftershock.

Before she could gather herself, she was thrown into the air again.

Miraculously, she managed to land on all fours. Her head still hid under the protection of her sturdy shell, but her stubby legs popped free to support and protect her body from more damage.

A low whicker caused Natalie to peer out. The pulsating flames were back at full strength, billowing with a mightier flow. That couldn't be a good sign. Her body lowered, preparing to retreat back under cover, praying that her shell was enough to withstand the heat and fire.

With eyes closed, she waited.

A piercing neigh struck the air and her eyes flashed back open. The ponyta was lying in a heap on the floor, sporting a new wound on its side. Its eyes, once full of hatred, were now filled with anguish, staring in the direction of another clump of bushes.

Natalie bravely toddled forward, confused. A jet of water, powerful to knock her flying sideways, alerted her to the attacker. She landed upside down, her legs flailing helplessly in the air, with nothing to do except watch as the pink and white rock waddled forward at an alarmingly quick pace.

Blood dripped down one of its many rose-coloured growths that sprouted form its rounded body. A few others were already stained. No doubt that this was the cause of the ponyta's injuries. It didn't appear to be much taller than Natalie as she was now, but it posed a serious threat to the young foal.

Unable to stand on its shaky legs, it collapsed once again and hung its head, defeated.

Natalie squirmed, but remained balancing on her back. The most she could do was spin round in a circle, causing her to feel dizzy. Even retracted into her shell and pushing forward didn't work. It resulted in bumping her jaw against the hard interior.

The rock now had its back to her. The most she could do was stare. Eventhough the ponyta had attacked her before, she didn't want to just leave it to get harmed any more than it already was. Or even killed.

Her head ached with concentration. Some small glimmer of hope allowed her to believe that something would happen if she continued to stare at the rock long enough.

And faintly, a small bead of green energy floated towards her as a red tinge filled the air.

Surprised, Natalie grunted and the light and energy disappeared.

The rock turned. Natalie was relieved to see the slight movement of the foal's chest heaving behind it. However, she now had to try and deal with an opponent upside down. And this one was evidently tougher than the one before.

Her eyes narrowed again and her mind begged for the energy balls to return. Her head felt like it was about to burst through her skull.

But it worked!

They were back, just as faint as before, but it was taking effect. The rock stopped, gasping as the ball of energy touched the tip of Natalie's extended nose and popped refreshingly against her. It felt replenishing.

She found herself able to concentrate easier as more green energy balls appeared, following the same pattern. What was more of a surprise, though, was that the rock began to visibly weaken right before her eyes.

Its eyes filled with fear and with the little strength it had left, it shuffled away from whence it came, its movements followed by heavy footsteps.

Could this have really been the work of a trainer?

Natalie wasn't able to find out. Her protesting mind throbbed painfully and she struggled to upturn herself. Eventually, she gave in and closed her eyes, hoping that she would return to normal before she woke up.

She was in enough pain as it was, without enduring that again.

* * *

_Sorry it took me so long. I lost my groove for a while. It's not as good as I wanted it to be, but it'll do._

_Don't worry, Murphy's pokemon history will be back next chapter. It's Vixen's turn!_


	17. Unpleasantries

"How could you let this happen?"

His eyes flickered from angry face to angry face. The sea of those who were livid with his irresponsible actions. His work, his empire, lay desolate around him, all because of one careless mistake.

He had tried reasoning. They had seen past the ploy, the deductions. They knew he was uttering the words to convince himself. Of course she would track them down. Her persistent calling was enough proof of that. However long it took, she would come, along with the authorities. It took more than sugar coating to convince them that their experiments were pokemon research.

"Your recklessness has cost us everything Lysander. No matter where we go, she'll find us."

He couldn't argue that. There was no point in trying. Every excuse would just be shot down. He had already contended that her reconstructed memory would hold her back, but it had been in vain. If she was adamant enough to scream down the phone at Joy, she would be out there, searching.

And if not she, soon, someone would recognise her and realize she wasn't dead.

"You're in too deep." Lysander's hanging head snapped upright. The scientists had been herded out of the room and the door had been shut behind them. Perhaps locked also. What was about to be said wasn't for their ears. Not when they were already so riled.

Scraping metal pierced the sudden silence and the remaining body sunk into the chair opposite, gesturing for Lysander to do the same. He flopped, limply, into it, sighing deeply. The austerely decorated room looked as bleak and tired as he did in the poor lighting.

"Why did you let her go?"

His voice was softer now. His topaz eyes showed slight understanding. They met Lysander's hazel ones and studied them for a moment before breaking away. "Why not dispose of her?"

"She survived."

Out of all taken, she was the only one who hadn't reacted badly, fatally, to the medication. She had survived the numerous operations. She hadn't spilled a fatal amount of blood during the transference of cells. She had survived. It was relief. Success. A miracle.

"She's now a liability." The man spoke again, reading his thoughts swiftly. "Somehow, your experiment was a success, but you let her go?" His forehead wrinkled in incomprehension. "I don't…?"

His gaze followed Lysander's to the left wall. The room beside them had once contained the various amount of pokemon used for their experimentation. He vaguely recalled Lysander asking permission to use the gardevoir for communication.

"If I had known…" Lysander sighed again, worn. He pulled himself up with a tremendous amount of effort, like it was a strain. The contents of his desk drawers had been emptied into various boxes, those of which were scattered underneath the desk. The screen behind him lit up with the press of a button and he turned to point out a green dot on the map that had just flickered into view. It was stationary, further south than the rest of the clustered dots.

"…She would also have been fitted with a tracking device." He finished lamely, as though his statement would solve their problem.

"Why is it green?" His companion asked, a hint of an interested smile playing upon his thin lips.

"With all successes…" Lysander glimpsed at the single green dot again. "With the only success, we decided to alter the tracker, depending on the form taken. Green is the natural state, red is transformed. This allows us to determine when to trace, for research purposes."

"Very clever," his wrinkled face lifted with a smile. "But I still don't understand, if you believed you had failed, why let her go free?"

He didn't need an answer, he knew. He shook his head briefly, before placing a hand on Lysander's shoulder.

"We can fix this, there's a way. I have a plan."

* * *

_Finally, under the velvety, midnight blue, nightsky, he had made it to Jubilife._

_Being cold was an unusual feeling for him, given he was of Hoenn blood, but the goosebumps rising weren't due to the icy wind or lack of sun. Everywhere he looked was a sight for sore eyes._

_As an outsider, the first thoughts to enter his mind were those of pity. He felt sorry for the many people who were huddled in moth-eaten blankets with unshaven faces. Their scraggly-looking pokemon lay at their half exposed feet, breathing unevenly. _

_As he pressed on, searching for the pokemon centre, his thoughts began to change. Their pokemon's erratic breathing must have come from some source of illicit drugs or abuse. Their eyes were wide and black, stuck in a constant steely glare. Much like their owners, they hissed if Murphy happened to come, even accidentally, too close. The humans were the ones who acted so out of character, so inhumanely. They swiped out, hands curled into a claw shape, gripping hold of any legs in close range, scrabbling at the captive's clothes, clawing their way to any treasures- money, pokemon, something to sell._

_The rest of the crowded streets were filled with equally poor-looking scavengers, setting up makeshift stalls to sell pokemon on the black market. Most likely those pick-pocketed from passers-by. They smiled tooth-less smiles, their squinty eyes darting around, peering through locks of greasy hair, beckoning with scabby fingers. It was usually the newest trainers, the younger trainers that fell victim to their unjust schemes._

_Even the wild pokemon that stalked the alleys weren't those of the usual disposition. Mainly feline or canine pokemon skulked around skips and bins, searching for scraps, hissing and spitting warnings at those who dared to approach. There were scarcely moments that passed before another two or three, sometimes more, ended up in fights- defending their finds, territory and dignity._

_Murphy pressed on, bringing Blitzen out for protection. His nostrils caught the strong scent of urine every so often and his face wrinkled in displeasure. He followed the uneven cobbled streets, jumping out of the way for unheard vehicles that sparsely gave him a moments notice. _

_In the centre of the town, despite the time, a lot more people lurked. The amount of beggars increased, more verbal and less inebriated. Townsfolk hurried home, clutching their shopping bags for dear life, some even bickering with neighbours before slamming their way into their houses. Drunks staggered from bar to bar, pausing to chat up any woman in sight- young or old. Scarlet women loitered under the orange glow of lampposts, smoking cigarettes and swigging from bottles hidden in their large overcoats. Occasionally, someone would fall victim to their prowess and Murphy watched them lead their prey into a nearby inn. An obvious, well disguised, brothel._

_He passed a few crying children on his search- rookies lost and scared, crying out for their parents- most of which had fallen victim to the many scams the city held. He led them through the busy streets, steering them away from dangerous directions._

_Once inside the only sanitary area, the sobbing kids rushed over to the phones to call their parents. _

_They weren't alone._

_The lobby was filled with terrified children who had been attacked by the feral creatures that roamed the alleyways, who had had their pokemon snatched right under their noses, who had had their new pokemon swiped in some illegal trade- only to find that their given pokeball was empty._

_It was the next day that Murphy experienced a similar encounter. Having been on his guard, however, he was expecting it._

_"Oof." A heavy set body barged into him, striking his chest and shoulder painfully with their own. Murphy felt a rough hand graze his as he quickly wrapped it around Prancer's pokeball. _

_The man grunted in annoyance and narrowed his eyes at him. Murphy glared back- a silent warning that if he didn't leave now, the police would be involved. _

_He left ,sharpish._

_He got lost, off on one of the outer routes, whist searching for the route to two-hundred-and-three. He stumbled down an open alley only realizing when he reached the bricked up dead end. Sighing, he turned, stopping at the sight of a snarling fox in front of him._

_Her ordinarily sleek fur was bristled, matted with grime and something that suspiciously looked like dried blood. There were many scratches covering each of the vulpix's legs- it sent shivers down Murphy's spine. She had the air of a pokemon who had won many battles._

_A snarl ripped through her again, her upper lip curling back to reveal her gungy teeth. She leapt, Murphy covered his face with his left arm, his right fumbling with a pokeball on his belt._

_There was a flash of light, so bright that Murphy closed his eyes. Or it might have been the fear that Prancer was released too late that caused him to scrunch up his eyes tightly._

_Another cry made him relax. There was a thump and a clatter- the two pokemon had collided in midair and fallen into a pair of dustbins. _

_The two exchanged barks, bites, savage swipes from their razor sharp claws. Prancer was thrown back time and time again, Murphy's yells, pleas, lost in translation. _

_The furret hit the wall with a sickening crunch and slid down, ending in a curled heap. Murphy rushed to her side, sobbing in anguish, crying her name. It was quick, but he swore he had seen a flash of black- emitting a 'trust me' stare. He slid back, squashing himself in the corner as the untamed vulpix approached, completely ignoring him._

_She nudged the beige and chocolate mass, raising a paw to administer the fatal strike. But Prancer was prepared. She sprang, her head lowered, aiming for the soft cream underbelly. The vulpix cried in pain, landing harshly on her back, Prancer on her before she could rise once again, her sharp teeth slicing through the tip of the vulpix's ear. _

_She disappeared in a blinding flash, leaving behind only the tip of her ear, still hanging from Prancer's mouth._

* * *

_**Just to clarify- the corsola wasn't random. All will be explained later. Just another mystery :) **_


	18. The two officers

_Yay! I'm back, now older and supposedly wiser, lol. No more disappearances for weeks on end, unless I can't afford to top up my internet add on. _

_I'd like to thank everyone for bearing with (if there's any readers left), all those who have added alerts and the fic to their favourites and a HUGE thank you to Stolloss for your extremely lovely birthday message. It was really sweet. Have one of my overused smileys, in fact, I'll give you thousands :)_

* * *

The new dawn brought peace throughout the town. The pleasant pink hues that mingled in the light blue sky brightened the atmosphere, replacing the depressing darkness from the night before.

A small, plump bird whistled melodically in a nearby tree, emerging from a small, but deep, niche. It hopped up onto the closest sturdy branch, positioning itself carefully so that the opening was hidden behind the perched grey body.

It plucked some stray feathers from its wings, grooming itself thoroughly. Once finished, the loose down fluttered lightly to the ground below as it shook out its wings and puffed out its chest, presenting the small, fluffy spot of white feathers as it settled down once again.

Faint, high-pitched tweets caused its head to pivot, concealing the diminutive white mask that defined it. Instead, the ebony crest bobbed as it tended to its young, grooming the two tiny chicks with its long orange and black-tipped beak, chirping happily back at them.

Another hopped about below, scratching at the moist ground with its amber talons. Its head lowered, making a clicking noise as it pecked at the small hole made. Its mate whistled from above, encouragingly, and the chicks cheeped hungrily.

But before it could even pluck out a meal, heavy footsteps from behind caused it to cry out in alarm and take off, hurriedly flapping back to its nest.

Not thirty seconds later, a bundle of black, orange and beige bounded into the starly's very hunting spot.

Its ears twitched and then flattened against the orange fur of its skull as its head turned in the direction of the chestnut tree. It barked playfully at the frightened birds as they squabbled over who sat closest to their young, before lowering its head once again and twitching its nose, sniffing at the dirt at its feet.

"Good boy Aten." The bushes rustled again and the growlithe received a scratch behind the ears from a white, silk, gloved hand. He gave a lopsided grin, his tongue lolling as he yapped excitedly before continuing onwards at a slower pace.

A pair of black heels followed, the sloping soles covered in mud. They followed quickly, tapping nosily against stones or squelching in the damp dirt. Shortly after, they were followed by a pair of sage wellingtons. Their disgruntled owner sighed in irritation as they sunk into the mud, uttering the words; "Eurgh, growlithe drool."

Aten came to a standstill two minutes later. His button nose quivered from the sharp scent of death that was exceedingly close. He let out a low whine and shoved his head through the growth, retreating quickly not a second later.

He looked up at the brusque gasp and ducked under the gloved hand once again, enjoying another rub, before tucking into the treat that had been thrown down in praise.

"Hmm…" Her heels tapped against the loam impatiently, her arms folding tightly against her chest, creasing her royal blue uniform. Her head twisted to stare over her shoulder, strands of her turquoise, shoulder-length hair swinging out of the way due to the turn.

Finally, her colleague arrived.

His pallid face whitened further at the sight before him, his heavy lidded, taupe eyes widened slightly. His tongue wet his thin, claret lips before taking another shaky step forward.

"And here we were thinking they were exaggerating."

Despite the slight tugging at the corners of his lips, his bored drawl suggested no hint of humour. He dug in the pocket of his butterscotch corduroys, pulling out a leather-bound, black book. Jenny sighed, rolling her kohl rimmed, amber eyes.

Dennon Tristram, a lanky, gaunt-looking man in his early thirties, wasn't exactly an officer's dream colleague. Preferring to work alone, he spent much of his time drawing his own conclusions and ignoring others who tried to help. He called them interfering.

Sick of him moping about in the office, the sergeant had forced him to pair up with officer Jenny to investigate the mysterious phone call received about a badly injured rapidash.

"Surely that's nothing to do with us?" Dennon had grumbled. "Shouldn't they be taking that up with the RSPCP?"

Regardless, Dennon and Jenny had been forced to investigate and were now staring at what was once the elegant body of a female rapidash.

Grimacing, Dennon knelt down in front of it, pulling a face of even more disgust (if that was possible) once a dissatisfying squelch sounded. His long, bony fingers reached out and prodded the ivory pelt. It was stone cold.

He chewed on his lower lip in thought, straightening his caramel tweed jacket as he stood. He ran a hand through his slick, grey-streaked hair and started scribbling down some notes as his associate waited.

"Clearly this the work of another pokemon." He clarified, jutting his chin towards the lifeless body that was devoid of its billowing flames. It was also devoid of any major injuries, just a few odd scratches, not deep, that were caked in dry blood. Given the lack of any obvious sign of death, any human hunters had been ruled out.

"Perhaps the work of a hungry zubat, feeding from its energy." He peered into the rapidash's glazed eyes, frowning. "I guess that's all to report." He scowled, muttering again that the job was far beneath him.

Jenny pursed her lips, but said nothing. There was no point starting an argument with Officer Tristram, that was well known. Personally, she felt that the poor creature had possibly been attacked by a trainer pokemon and then, after successfully managing to stumble away, been preyed upon by a territorial or hungry bug. Probably a paras, paralyzing it with its spores, before zapping the energy from its frozen body.

Regardless of the pokemon, the facts were alike.

She sighed also and turned to follow him back out of the growth, whistling to her faithful canine. He ignored her, picking up another scent, faint in the new direction of the wind.

Nose back to the ground, he shuffled off in the spoor's path.

"Aten!" Jenny called, noticing that he wasn't following. She whistled again and tugged at Dennon's arm when he didn't respond. He didn't look amused, but walked back with her nonetheless, murmuring something like; " This better be good."

* * *

Something wet was nudging her.

Her head ached dully and her back felt sore and bruised. Before she could even attempt to prize open her heavy lids, she felt as though she was revolving. Scared, she peeked out, only to be met by a large gloop of drool that landed straight on the end of her nose. And for some strange reason, it was sliding up towards her eyes.

It wasn't so strange once she realized she was still upside down.

Another nudge of the blurry, wet thing and she was revolving again.

"Stop it!" She groaned, bile creeping up her throat as her empty stomach lurched. Her tiny body flailed uselessly against the substantial shell.

"Sorry." Aten crouched down, pressing his cold nose against the lower (or upper, once the right way up) half of her shell. He headbutted her as gently as he could, but she still tumbled once on her feet, ending up falling flat on her stomach.

He giggled, producing a bark-like chuckle that deafened Natalie and caused the young foal to stir.

He continued laying in his crumpled heap, breathing shallowly, his jet black eyes staring blearily at them. Wisps of faint smoke emanated from his nostrils with every exhale, but it looked more like the misty air one breathed on cold days than the smoke rings ponyta and rapidash produced from their internal fire sacs.

"Did you do that?" Aten hissed, remaining in his crouched position. Natalie plodded backwards, edging away from him. It wasn't just his taller appearance that scared her.

She shook her head, glancing into the bushes off to her left hand side. He copied her gaze.

"There's a dead pokemon out there."

Aten's ears drooped, his wagging tail slumping to the floor. The ponyta's head jerked up and whickered painfully.

"Oh my god!"

Officer Jenny's cry caused Aten to leap up, sitting himself at her feet. Natalie tried to blend in with the foliage, watching as Jenny scooped up the wounded foal with some difficulty.

"We've got to get it to Nurse Joy." She glared at Dennon's open mouth, ready for protesting. He swallowed, forcing his forthcoming words back down, and nodded. "Poor thing. And it's just lost its mother too."

The ponyta let out another wailing whicker, his eyes falling to Natalie's half hidden body. Mingling with the anguish, gratitude and respect shone through.

"Do you think it was attacked by the same pokemon?" Natalie heard her ask as she began walking. Her colleague didn't reply. Instead, his fingers curled around Natalie's tail and she wriggled and squirmed as she was lifted into the air.

"I think we have a suspect." His eyes narrowed as Natalie grunted in protest, her cries falling on deaf ears due to the language barrier.

* * *

Jenny had taken pity on the poor little turtwig. She looked exhausted and incapable of draining the fully fledged rapidash of its life. Dennon hadn't been very happy with her conclusions, but couldn't argue with the fact they had no way of questioning the pokemon.

"Besides," Jenny continued as they accompanied Nurse Joy to the ward. "She seems harmless enough. Aten would be able to sense it if she was feral."

"I still say take it to a shelter." Dennon mumbled. The two women narrowed their eyes at him, but said nothing.

"Thank you." The nurse turned to smile at them once she had laid them down to rest. "They're in good hands now."

Jenny had never been in the back before. She was amazed by the individual, habitational divisions, designed for each type of pokemon. She supposed it made them feel more at home as they rested and were treated. She nodded in thanks to Joy and turned to leave, following in Dennon's hasty footsteps.

But before they had reached the doors, they swung open with a bang and they were greeted by two red-faced teenagers, collapsing against the doorway in order to regain their breath.

"That… turtwig's…" The smallest of the two rested her hands on her knees, gasping. She swallowed dryly, closing her eyes at the sound of an angry cry behind her.

"Oi! Get back here!"

"…Mine."

"See," Jenny smiled triumphantly. "I told you the turtwig had nothing to do with it." She thanked Joy again and pushed past the teens, walking with a bounce to her step. Dennon stalked after her.

"I'm sorry Joy," the receptionist apologised, seizing Murphy and Jessica's upper arms. "They just barged right past."

"No worries." Joy smiled brightly at them, waving her receptionist away. "Your turtwig is just fine. I suggest you let it rest." She shuffled over to the grassy plain, one of the sections nearest to the door, and gently picked up the terrified tortoise, placing her in Jessica's cradled arms.

They thanked her and turned to leave, glancing at each other, relieved. The had just reached the door when Nurse Joy cried out again, causing them to turn.

"Is the ponyta yours too?"

* * *

_Just to summarise;_

_Murphy's team:  
Prancer-furret  
Blitzen-hitmonlee  
Comet-meditite  
Vixen-vulpix_

_Jessica's team:  
Gigi-girafarig  
Shell-turtwig_


	19. Missing! One pokemon transformation

Taking pity on her withdrawn mood, Jessica and Murphy had decided to covertly meet, early morning. Believing it would cheer Natalie up, they had planned to attempt to capture her a starter, before she awoke. Finally deciding on the time, they had parted, heading off to get some rest.

Caught up in the excitement of their plans, neither realized that Natalie had disappeared.

Jessica groaned. It felt as though she had barely laid her head down to rest before the irksome buzzing of the borrowed alarm clock had sounded. The flashing figures of the six and two zeros obscured her mind's eye, leaving a red glow dancing in front of her eyelids.

Her girafarig's head snapped up as the incessant buzzing continued. It's rear head was gnashing its teeth, snarling at some invisible danger, its eyes transfixed on the white, rectangular box that was vibrating on top of the chest of drawers. Jessica was continuing to ignore it, having rolled over, pulling the covers up over her head. Shell, Jessica's turtwig, was withdrawing into her shell.

After reassuring her rear head, Gigi (the girafarig) clambered upright and plodded the few steps over to her sleeping trainer.

"Please," Jessica whined, "just five more minutes."

She managed to untangle an arm from the quilt bundle and swatted blindly at Gigi's nose, trying to push her away. Instead, after letting a giggle escape, invading Jessica and Shell's thoughts, Gigi's rough, wet tongue scraped across the palm of her hand.

"Eurgh! Gigi!" Jessica's cries were muffled by the bulk covering her, but her girafarig heard her loud and clear. She smiled, knowing she had awoken her, and finally ceased the buzzing, pressing down the button with a prod of one of her horns.

_I'm no expert, but I think that means you have to wake up_.

Gigi's ethereal voice pierced her mind again. Jessica scowled- she wasn't a morning person.

"If I didn't hear it, it doesn't count." She mumbled thickly, readjusting herself into a more comfortable position.

No sooner than she had done so, however, the covers were pulled from her, a loud ripping noise audible when she fought back.

"Gigi!"

The girafarig grinned through her mouthful of tatters, leaning in to nuzzle her owner. Jessica exhaled stridently, shoving Gigi's muzzle away, before sitting up. "Happy now?" She snapped, running a hand through her tousled hair.

_Very_.

She blinked a couple of times before focusing her bleary eyes on the alarm clock. The two zeros had now changed into a two and a three. She had seven minutes before she had to meet Murphy downstairs.

"Oh jeez! Gigi, why didn't you wake me?"

The girafarig rolled her eyes, watching her trainer run around the room in a frenzy.

* * *

"You're late." Murphy grinned, tapping the face of his watch as Jessica stumbled down the stairwell, stifling a yawn. She pulled a face, pointing at the purple shadows beneath her eyes and making a rude gesture.

"So rude for someone so young."

"How can you be so chirpy this early? I feel like I need at least a gallon of coffee and I don't even like coffee." She collapsed into the nearby chair, recoiling in horror at the cool breeze that attacked her face as the doors opened. She glared at the perky trainer entering, already armed with an injured pokemon.

"How…?" She shook her head, unable to finish due to another air hunger attack.

"Anyway, are you ready? I already have a pokemon in mind." He looked smug. He heaved his rucksack onto his back and held out his hand to help Jessica up. She rebuffed his kind action and stumbled to her feet.

"Natalie's still unaware of our plan, right? You didn't wake her, did you?"

"What do you mean?" Jessica replied, staring at him in confusion. "I thought she was sharing a room with you?"

"No, my room only has one bed." Murphy's face broke into a smile, believing that this was another of Jessica's sarcastic quips.

Jessica's pale complexion paled further. "Erm, Murphy," she sounded timid. He turned, his smile faltering. "Don't panic, but I think we've lost Natalie…"

This time, he knew it was no joke.

"She could be anywhere!" He shrieked, colour draining from his cheeks. The few persons present in the lobby swivelled to face him. He smiled weakly, willing for them to turn back round, and pulled Jessica over to two seats closest to the corner, lowering his voice. "She could be _anything_."

"How could she do this to us?" Jessica snapped, all trace of worry becoming replaced by anger. It was not her job to baby-sit a girl younger than herself with the ability to transform into pokemon. Despite agreeing to help her out, supervising had not been part of the job description.

And now, after sulking about in an ungrateful manner, she had disappeared, leaving Murphy to blame himself and Jessica.

"What are we going to do?"

"Leave her to fend for herself?"

"Don't be so cold hearted." Murphy rose again, rooting through his bulky bag. "Do you think we should make her wear a bell?… Nah, everything she's wearing falls off her when she transforms… Hmm…" He fastened his bag back up, having found what he was searching for and maximised the sphere in his grip. "C'mon."

Jessica followed reluctantly, still seething slightly. "Where are we going?"

"To look for Natalie, of course." Prancer materialized beside him, looking as lithe and agile as ever. She scampered out of the open doorway and slipped between the legs of the people entering.

"Oh do shut up Dennon, what do you want me to do? Prosecute the poor creature?" The woman laughed a tinkling laugh, continuing to fret over the young ponyta foal in her arms. It was whinnying weakly, screeching in pain every time it squirmed. The man trailing behind her scowled, muttering under his breath at the yellow and green tortoise in his arms.

Its eyes met Jessica's as they passed and it started to squeal happily, clambering over its captor's arms.

"Looks like that turtwig's taken a fancy to you." Murphy chuckled, heading after his furret. Jessica, however, remained still, gawping after the duo.

"What's up?" Stopping before the doors, Murphy turned.

"Well, that turtwig looked like Shell." She looked perplexed, but her expression brightened as her eyes met Murphy's.

"Natalie!"

Recalling Prancer before she scuttled off too far, he joined Jessica in bolting to the reception desk and scrabbling at the latch to lift the hatch. Ignoring the red-headed receptionist, the two of the dashed to the door leading to the wards and sped down the corridor.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me for one second." The receptionist smiled sweetly, shoving the pokeballs she was holding back into the trainer's arms. He looked as shocked as she, trying to peer down the winding hall after the two rebels. He nodded distantly and the receptionist took off, racing after the delinquents.

"Oi! Come back here!"

"…Mine." Jessica concluded dryly, gasping for air. She made a mental note of her unfitness, resolving to work on it as soon as she started training her pokemon. She hoped that would be soon.

"See," the turquoise-haired woman beamed, turning smugly to her acquaintance. "I told you the turtwig had nothing to do with it." She thanked Nurse Joy and left, the male skulking after her.

Jessica exchanged a glance with Murphy, mirroring his bewilderment, before being grasped by the angry receptionist. "…They just barged right past."

"No worries." Joy smiled politely, waving her away. She let go of the two in surprise, bearing a similar expression, but said nothing further, tipping her head to the authoritative figure and leaving.

"Your turtwig is just fine. I suggest you let it rest." Joy shuffled away to the grassy plain where many grass-types were situated, most sleeping, and scooped up the turtwig that looked out of place. It squealed in terror, wriggling in the nurse's tight, but gentle grip, but looked content once placed in Jessica's outstretched arms.

"Thank you so much." Murphy let out a sigh of relief, smiling tentatively at his companions. "We're sorry for barging in." His apology was dismissed with another smile and a wave of a hand.

They had almost reached the door when Nurse Joy cried out again, prompting them to turn in alarm.

"Is the ponyta yours too?" She chewed her lip anxiously, stealing a glance at the small bundle in the far right corner. It had been bandaged up, all traces of injury slowly fading, but it still looked tender. Hurt internally.

Jessica looked down at Natalie posing as the turtwig who nodded, confirming some unasked question. Murphy's mouth was open, ready to answer, but Jessica cut across him.

"No, it's our friend's. Will it be okay?"

Joy nodded, the sad look still evident in her eyes. "Give it a few hours, he'll be fine."

* * *

"I still don't get how you could tell." Murphy peered into the turtwig's eyes, looking for any apparent sign that would tell him it was Natalie. She stared back, a lopsided smile visible. "It just looks like any other turtwig."

"Trainer's know these things." Jessica replied smugly, pleased that she seemed to know something the trainer genius didn't. "Say you were faced with another vulpix, you'd know which one was yours."

"Obviously, Vixen has a chunk missing from her ear."

"Okay," Jessica sighed irritably. "If you were faced with another hitmonlee, you'd be able to tell which one was yours."

"Hmm, yeah, I suppose."

"Right then. I knew that was Shell." She flopped onto the unmade bed, shoving the ruined quilt up against the wall. She didn't want Murphy to start lecturing her about that. "Well… Not Shell per say, but you know what I mean."

Unbothered by the mirror image, Shell just continued to chew the carpet.

"I guess the only thing we can do now is wait. If she transforms back then we know you're right." Murphy seated himself on the edge of the unoccupied bed, still looking unsure of the decision they had come to.

Jessica glowered at him. "What's wrong with trusting my judgement?" She demanded. Murphy didn't respond, but continued to stare at the floor.

_Don't worry_.

Much to Jessica's delight, the strange voice caused Murphy to stumble backwards in alarm. She giggled loudly as his eyes darted around the room, expecting to find a ghost materialize.

_I find myself quite offended by that. I'd like to think I'm somewhat more elegant than something that shouldn't really exist_. Gigi headbutted his knee, alerting him to her presence. Both conscious and subconsciously.

_As I was saying; don't worry. The turtwig is indeed human_. She wandered back off to the corner as Murphy gaped after her.

And indeed, after an hour of waiting, the turtwig's appearance began to change.


	20. A gift from the Gods

"Looks like there's a few things we need to get sorted before we leave."

"Like what?"

…

She no longer felt refreshed. The feeling of when those replenishing green bubbles burst on her skin no longer existed. Instead, she felt sore, bruised all over. It was as though she had exerted herself to the limit.

Unsure of quite what had happened, she continued to lay on what felt like a rather comfortable surface, choosing to let the painful pinpricks that pierced her head subside. As she regained her senses, she became aware of the buzz of talk in the background, gentle prodding against her leg and the surface beneath her hardening. In fact, it wasn't as comfortable as she had deemed.

"Ssh! She's waking up."

Natalie's eyelids fluttered, opening further with each blink. She groaned, the image afore her swaying slightly, before settling still. Two blurred faces zoomed closer and her head thumped back against the wooden floor. Since when had she risen?

"You know, you really ought to stop doing that." Murphy grinned, stepping over her to help her up.

"Don't move her, she might have concussion!"

Natalie tried to focus again, noticing that Jessica's usually perfect hair looked ruffled- as though a hand had been run through it one too many times- before she became distorted once again.

"What happened?" She croaked, trying to sit up, only to get pushed down again. "Ow!"

"If she doesn't have concussion, she will do now." Murphy jested, provoking a shove for himself.

The bed's springs protested as he landed, the noise grating at Natalie's poor head. She made a mental note to stock up on plenty of medication before they left.

A clammy hand pressed against her forehead, it was more irritating than anything else. Jessica mumbled something inaudible, scurrying away to Murphy's bag in the far corner.

"Hey!"

"I need a flashlight."

"Why?"

"To do that shine-a-light-in-her-eyes thing."

"Have you two forgotten where I am?" Natalie murmured roughly. "Despite having gotten off on the wrong foot with a member of her family, I'm sure she can't deny me treatment… Right?"

"Idiot." Murphy teased, after exchanging an embarrassed glance with Jessica. She ignored him, recalling her pokemon and gathering her stuff.

"Can you carry her?"

"I'm capable of walking."

Jessica's open mouth snapped shut after a steely glare from the young girl. She nodded stiffly and held out an arm to support her. Natalie smiled gratefully and leant against her. "I still think there's no need for this. It's halting our journey further."

"If you hadn't ran off then we probably wouldn't be in this situation." Jessica snapped back.

They descended the stairs in an uncomfortable, guilty silence. The harsh truth stabbing at Natalie's conscience.

* * *

"She's fine," Nurse Joy gave the trio a grim smile, clearly still sore from Natalie's outburst at her cousin, "just take it easy for a while."

"Thank you." Her timid words came out as a whisper, but Joy had heard. She nodded curtly, smoothing the bed sheets Natalie had creased and plumping the pillows she had rested against.

"Your ponyta is in the next room."

"Excuse me?" She stopped, turning back slightly in the doorway, her foot acting as a doorstop, holding the heavy door ajar.

"Your ponyta," Joy continued to straighten things up, despite the lack of crinkles. "Your friends claimed he wasn't theirs, but their friend's. He _is_ yours, right?" She turned slowly, a shaped eyebrow arching.

"Er, yes, yes my ponyta…" Natalie gabbled, spinning round and squeezing through the gap. Murphy and Jessica were waiting in the corridor, their backs against the mint green wall, talking in hushed voices.

"What was that about?" Jessica asked as a dazed Natalie joined them. She didn't respond, instead she hurried down the hallway till she found the next opening. It wasn't the same ward as she had been brought to earlier, but a smaller room filled with various beds like the one she had just left. Atop a mass of hay lay the cream-coloured foal, its pelt returned to full colour, not pale and drawn like before. Its ardent flames had been restored to full glory, surging garnet, titian and gold in the streaming sunlight. Despite the impressive façade, Natalie saw the sadness that continued to fill the poor creature's eyes.

She smiled, relieved to see that he was okay. Taking extreme care to make sure she didn't make any noise and make him jump, she slunk back through the doorway, bumping into her fellow companions.

"What are you doing?" Jessica hissed, lowering her voice slightly at Natalie's desperate pleas. "You wanted a pokemon, go capture it. Nurse Joys thinks he's yours after all."

"I can't do that!" She waved the two backwards, pulling them away further once their backs had hit the wall. "He's vulnerable."

"You won't get a better chance than this," Murphy cut in, earning a rare smile from Jessica. "If you want it, you had better act now." He dug into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small, snowy-coloured device. He pressed the miniscule button situated in the centre of the sphere, expanding it, before handing it over. "We'll wait out here."

Natalie allowed herself to be pushed to the room's entrance, staring at the ball in her grasp. It felt odd, perhaps it took some getting used to. For a brief moment, she considered what her life what have been like if she were normal. The article had indicated that she was looking forward to the journey that awaited her. Like so many others, she would feel that elation every time one of those devices were held tightly in her clasp, with or without a pokemon inside. She would be joining in the fun of training, camping, battling- celebrating her pokemon's triumphs and consoling their losses. Making some fantastic friends, companions, even some rivals. A single tear leaked from the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek. Why couldn't she have even a fraction of that dream she once had?

Why couldn't she now?

Every journey had obstacles to overcome. So what if her tiny hurdles had risen into colossal, towering walls? So what if she had to train as twice as hard, given her modification handicap? That's what being a trainer was all about. She'd find her answers in the end and gain a bunch of satisfying rewards along the way.

She'd already made two brilliant and understanding friends. Plus, she had a major advantage too- she could transform. Her pokemon were more likely to listen to her in her pokemon state, surely?

Glancing back over her shoulder, Natalie gave her two new friends a beaming smile. They had overlooked the meaning behind it, but smiled back encouragingly, just as any friend would. With them by her side, she didn't need to worry. They had done so much for her already.

And all she had done was whine.

Well not anymore. She was going to make them proud.

The door opened soundlessly, just as before, and she slipped through the wide gap she had made. Being careful as not to startle it, she tip-toed closer and threw the ball.

The light streamed through the open doorway, forcing Murphy and Jessica to shield their eyes. They squinted through the rays, waiting for them to fade, expecting to hear cries of joy.

They died out, leaving visible dust particles swirling in the air, but no sound followed. Raising an eyebrow at each other, they shoved their way into the room, only to find Natalie knelt down beside the foal.

"Did you…?"

She nodded, still stroking the ponyta's muzzle softly. Despite stirring slightly at their entrance, he was calming down, taking a shine to the kind girl who had chosen to look after him. And, unbeknownst to him, had saved his life.

"Meet Hermes."

"Brilliant." Jessica flashed her a smile, giving her two thumbs up in praise. "We're all set."

"Not yet," Murphy interjected. "There are a few things left to sort out."

* * *

After dashing off and leaving the girls to stare after him in confusion, Murphy had reconvened with them, an hour later, in their rented room. The plastic carrier bag filled with goodies had been emptied out on the ruined bed sheet and split evenly in three ways. He rebuffed Jessica's attempt to reimburse, despite it costing the last of his money, saying that (and she hoped this day never came) one day she'd owe him a favour.

Natalie had been given a brand new purple backpack, to match her hair. Jessica had treated her to a change of clothes (given that she didn't have much money herself) and with the potions, pokeballs and full heals Murphy had bought her, she was packed to go.

"Right, is that everything?" He asked, double checking his crammed bag. There were a few other things he had wanted to buy Natalie, in order to prepare her, but didn't have enough money. For now, she'd have to settle sharing a few things with himself or Jessica.

"I think so," Jessica replied, mimicking Murphy's actions. She recounted her own tiny wad of notes, disgruntled at the fact that she would have to eat burnt carcasses for a while. "Where we headed skipper?"

He pulled out his map and traced two routes with his forefinger. "Unfortunately, we have to pass through Jubilife for both of them. So take your pick- North or East?"

"Which way to the closest gym?"

"East."

"Then East." Both looked up at Natalie, waiting for her decision.

"East is fine." She agreed happily, continuing to flick through one of Murphy's tattered books about pokemon. Her newly captured ponyta resting beside Gigi at her feet.

"Great, it's decided. We leave tomorrow, so get a good night's rest." Murphy rose, folding away the map, and hoisted his back pack onto his back. "And you," He pointed at Natalie, a grin set on his face. "Don't go transforming and wandering off again." She laughed uneasily back at him.

"I'll try."

"Good." He ruffled her hair and chuckled at her grimace, guffawing all the more once Jessica writhed away from his outstretched hand. "Night guys."

* * *

_I haven't forgotten Comet, don't worry, I just wanted to get Natalie's first pokemon out of the way. _

_Thank you to Frizz.22, Stolloss and YukitheRedFox for the reviews and support and thanks to Vala46225 for adding me to favourites (and for listing me as a favourite author on your profile-it means a lot!)_


	21. Comet

_The soft pitter-patter of flippers slapping across damp granite echoed in the dimness. Occasional squelching followed, the sign of someone-most likely a pokemon- splashing their way through one of the many puddles that had formed from the incessant dripping that came from the cavern's crumbling roof._

_**Splosh!**_

_Murphy grumbled as he shook his, once gleaming white, trainer free of the droplets, scowling at the sodden grime that clung to the sole desperately. Somehow, most probably during his unsuccessful attempt to conquer Eterna Forest, a small tear had formed at the tip of his trainer, allowing any fluid or miniscule object to enter. _

_Therefore, resulting in a dampened sock._

_The squelching intensified every time Murphy's left foot hit the bumpy earth, much to his dissatisfaction. It had not been a good week. Having gotten lost in the labyrinth disguised as a forest, finding out he was only a mere mile from the entrance, he had turned round, deciding to challenge the easiest gym in Sinnoh in order to strengthen, or discipline, his team. _

_Perhaps then Vixen would obey a simple order._

_Beside him, the lanky frame of Blitzen shuddered in laughter, especially when a female platypus, canary yellow in colour, decide to tag after them, clearly under the illusion that Murphy's squishy trainer was the sound of a possible mate's flippers. _

"_Psyyyy?" She quacked, holding her tilted head in her stubby arms. Her vacant stare was clouded with misty infatuation, blinding her from seeing Murphy's desperate wafting._

"_Go away!" He hissed, his waving becoming more frantic as Blitzen's throaty chuckles reverberated around them. "Help me!"_

_The oddly shaped body straightened up, the odd wobble giving away the evident joy that was still present. Blitzen flexed a muscley leg, kicking the besotted pokemon backwards. _

_She rolled some distance, forming an oddly shaped ball, before smacking into a misshaped boulder. The dust settled, showing the poor creature clutching her reeling head and a rocky arm shaking at them in anger._

"_Thanks Blitz." Murphy appraised, clapping his companion on the back, before continuing on his way, not worried about the increasing amount of wild pokemon he was upsetting._

_As the opening neared, the smell of damp intensified. The wind blew in harshly from the outside, whistling high pitched wails that stabbed Murphy's eardrums. He shivered, his wet foot freezing in the cross breeze and from the chilly stone beneath. His arms withdrew into the confines of his fleecy hoodie, hugging his chest from the inside. _

_As much as he had hated the humidity and the heat, he missed Hoenn._

_His defeated spirits rose slightly in the hope that Vixen would comply to making a fire, if only to warm herself up too and so they could roast whatever small pokemon she killed for food. Not that she had any problems eating them raw. Her scavenges for scraps in bins and skips had taught her to appreciate anything she could find, but Murphy had noticed that she seemed much more satisfied with cooked meat. _

_He shivered again, huddling tighter into his apparel. Another tiny smile appeared on his cracked face- things could be worse. He was only venturing through a damp cave, it wasn't as though he was trekking through waist-high (and deeper) snow on his way to Snowpoint. _

_No, he'd leave that until the summer. Perhaps the scarce sun would make an appearance and melt some of the hindrance._

_Miracles happened… Right?_

_A hoothoot hooted nearby, indicating the cave's twisting path coming to an end. Murphy's, and Blitzen's, stomach rumbled loudly in relief. Having been in such a bad mood, he had stormed through Floaroma without stopping for breakfast. Or lunch. _

_Blitzen had happily snagged a handful of berries here and there, tossing some to the two female pokemon who were bounding beside him in the open countryside. But since entering the cave, and withdrawing Prancer and Vixen, they had gone without. And now Murphy's pleading stomach was writhing with hunger and guilt._

_The snapping of breaking twigs caused hunting pokemon to scarper as Murphy took his first step outside, ignoring the crunching beneath his dirty shoes. Probably due to the lack of puddles and dampness, but the air was less colder outside, despite the harsh breeze that picked up now and again, ruffling Murphy's messy mop._

_It was still far too cold for his liking. He dumped his bag, ripping it open in search for some thermals. A poorly patterned knitted jumper clung to him, snugly, a second layer beneath his large hoodie._

"_Lets get this fire started." Blitzen readily agreed, He put his long legs to use, rushing along the bushy border, searching for firewood. _

_Prancer slid past him at one point, disappearing from sight as she sought after tasty meals. The tip of her beige-and-chocolate-ringed tail remained sticking out of the hedge she scoured, but within a few minutes, one flick and it was gone. _

_Vixen licked her paws, grooming herself, while she waited, occasionally eyeing Murphy with her alluring eyes. Her ears flicked in irritation, annoyed at the fact she was being used for someone else's dirty work. Her six burnt umber tails rippled in the wind, becoming the only part of her left in sight as she stalked off._

_Leaving an almost frozen Murphy to try and light a fire the old fashioned way._

_Blitzen tried his best to help, but the fragile sticks splintered in his strong grasp. Eventually, though, a diminutive pillar of smoke rose from somewhere between the bundle of wood, only to be blown out by a stray gust of wind._

_Perhaps it was a bird pokemon making a mockery of him, or maybe just fate just being horribly cruel._

_Vixen's lithe body slunk out from a cluster of hedgerow, a dead starly hanging from her mouth. She slid over to the disgruntled, cold and starving group, tossed her kill onto the bundle and ignited it with a simple spit of embers. _

* * *

_With his stomach satisfied and the roaring flames to his left, Murphy was much more toasty. And tired. The day-long trek he had taken was beginning to take its toll and a defenceless Murphy was starting to feel the effects. His feet- now dry- ached dully, stabbing, blistering pains, more uncomfortable than pins and needles, pricking them now and then._

_His eyelids drooped as he shifted in his sleeping bag, turning to face his chosen guard. "Night Blitz…" He managed to yawn, before softly snoring as he dozed off._

_Not trusted with the responsibility of keeping him safe while he slept, and with worries that she would set his sleeping bag on fire out of spite, Murphy had returned Vixen to rest, as soon as dinner was over. _

_Originally, in order to give Blitzen a rest, Murphy had intended on leaving Prancer out to keep him safe. However, as he checked his phone for any messages he may have received since regaining signal, he came to the conclusion that he would be much more safer in the presence of a fighting type._

_As loyal as Prancer was, her height and lack of decent moves restricted her. _

_The hitmonlee lay on the grass beside his trainer, staring up at the midnight sky. Diamantine stars twinkled above- platinum dots embroidered on a blanket of crushed velvet. _

_The chilling wind whistled noisily on occasion, rustling the bushes close by and swirling dust that covered the pathway. The dying embers flickered and undulated, licking at the charred remains of wood below, but still remained, a great deal of warmth continuing to emanate from the flames._

_After several hours of nothingness, just peaceful calm and stargazing in the occurring breeze, the wind ceased, leaving a slight chill in the air. Rustles heard were now due to nocturnal creatures stalking prey and roaming the grassy areas. _

_Further down the route, other trainers were setting up camp, finished with their rigorous training regiments or done with trying to capture a desired pokemon. Their voices that had carried in the gust now became a buzz in the background, just sound to untrained ears. _

_Although the sky was steadily getting brighter as night wore on, the area darkened as, one by one, torches or other forms of light faded._

_Blitzen sighed, bored of lying around. Two pinpricks had been visible in the dimness, not too long ago, staring in his direction. He had paid no attention to them, not having the energy to go and investigate, let alone start a fight._

_However, now he was intrigued. Perhaps due to the lack of things to do, he was curious as to who those pinpricks belonged to._

_A shrub rustled, an effect made by the mysterious pokemon, as a small, electric blue hand withdrew into the confines. Blitzen stooped down, his egg-shaped head following the hand. His almond shaped eyes were greeted by an onion bulb popping up in his face, before running away, giggling._

* * *

_The main problem with sleeping without even a canvas shelter was the natural source of light streaming right into one's eyes._

_The sun was gathering height at seven AM, settling at the right altitude to shine right in Murphy's thin eyelids for the time being. He groaned, rolling to the side, shifting an arm to attempt to shield himself._

_Small birds like starly and pidgey started to chirp, not content with letting Murphy sleep. He swore their birdsong sounded similar to the words; 'Murphy, wake up. Murphy, wake up. Murphy Bay, wake up now!'_

_Eventually, after some grumbling, Murphy stirred, unzipping his sleeping bag and spilling out onto the grass._

_His only source of water, to wash in and drink from, was a miniature spring, situated off to the far right of the cave's opening. After refreshing himself and changing behind the shelter of some trees, he set to start breakfast and pack up, ready to continue his way to Oreburgh. Given his previous encounter, Murphy was adamant he wasn't stopping in Jubilife._

"_Ready to help me fish, Blitzen?" He asked, approaching the campfire. During their time alone together at the start of his journey, Murphy had taken the time to teach his hitmonlee how to fish, just like his Uncle had taught him. The amount of times they had worked together in order to eat when funds where dwindling, strengthening their bond were happy memories._

_He spun on the spot, searching for his pokemon. "Blitzen?" He called, a note of worry evident in his tone._

_He was greeted with a distant grunt, a few feet from the campfire. Bundling together his belongings and stuffing them in his rucksack, Murphy sauntered forward. _

_Blitzen was situated near the mouth of the spring, the other side of the bushes Murphy had hid in to wash and change. He was dancing around the clearing, practising karate-style moves whilst a small, blue and white meditator did exactly that by the babbling water. Its huge eyes were staring, transfixed in a fascinated fashion, in Blitzen's direction._

_Murphy chuckled, causing the startled critter to scramble away, hiding itself in a bramble bush. "C'mon, we've got another long day ahead of us." _

_Blitzen grunted, glancing back at his new friend's hiding place, but followed as his empty stomach rumbled loudly at Murphy's promise of fish. _

* * *

_Once he and his pokemon were full, Murphy wrapped up the remains in a spare handkerchief, still feeling guilty about yesterday's lack of sustenance. Promising Blitzen rest once they were past Jubilife, provided he could last that long- he could- they set off._

_Their footsteps crunched along the chalky path and before they died out, the bush rustled and the meditite hurried out from her hiding place, rushing after them._


	22. The musical melody of drama

The wind had picked up from a gentle, calm breeze to a violent gale. Both Natalie and Jessica's hair whipped around their faces, tangling and matting, thrashing about in an annoying frenzy.

"I can't see!" Jessica grumbled, her voice carrying in the wind, barely reaching the desired ears. She pulled her thick fleece tighter around her, lowering her head in an attempt to stop her hair from flailing more. Beside her, Gigi plodded slowly, unaffected by the bitter air.

Murphy chuckled, glancing back at the gorgons behind him. The snake-like strands of hair fluttered in a way that defied gravity, almost hilariously so. He covered his mouth with his scarf, attempting to hide his grin from the angry Jessica, but he needn't have bothered- she couldn't see past the few inches of gravel at her feet.

"Why the hell is it so windy?" She cried hoarsely, in order to hear her own words rather than the roaring in her ears. "I'm going to need to stop at Jubilife at this rate, just to untangle my hair!"

"In case you haven't noticed," startled, she jerked her head upright as Murphy's voice rung in her ears. She hadn't expected him to be so close. The resulting consequence almost caused Murphy to fall over laughing as Jessica's hair whipped about once again, snaking around her face in a suffocating manner.

"For crying out loud…!"

"As I was saying," Murphy continued, wiping a small tear from the corner of his eye. He hadn't expected his gorgon reference to become quite so true. Jessica managed to untangle herself and, holding up her hair, away from her face, and extracting the scarf from around her neck, she tied it up, stopping it from becoming a nuisance. Once finished, she raised an eyebrow to show Murphy she was listening.

"Sandgem's situated by the coast," his sleeve flapped about noisily in the gale as he waved his arm vaguely in the direction of the sandy beach off to the south of the town. "Naturally, due to the…"

"Okay, okay, spare me the science lecture." Jessica huffed, crossing her arms to hold back her shivers. Beside her, Natalie was shaking more freely, paying no attention to their conversation. Instead, her gaze was captured by a group of young children, no older than nine, pretending to spar with stuffed toys. It was remarkable that the wind didn't seem to bother them as much. Perhaps they had grown accustom to blustery days.

"…As much as I appreciate the hot air you're blowing in my face as you rant on about nerdy stuff, I'd much rather hurry to Oreburgh."

"We're not going to make it to Oreburgh in a day," Murphy clarified, causing Jessica to glare at him, "but I can promise you that the wind will die down a little once we hit route two-hundred and two."

"A little?"

Murphy ignored her and pressed on, patting Gigi as he passed. He felt oddly lonely without one of his pokemon by his side.

* * *

The wind did lift slightly as they exited the town. Enough for Jessica to release her matted hair without it getting too much in the way and for Hermes and Blitzen to be released.

Jessica took to walking close to Natalie's side, just to feel the warmth radiate from her ponyta's exuberant, fiery mane, tail and ankles. Her mood had changed from grumpy to pleading, begging Murphy to let them stay in Jubilife for the night so they could spend the day shopping, albeit window shopping, but shopping nonetheless.

Murphy and Natalie had exchanged nervous glances once the Pokemon Centre had been mentioned, but it went unnoticed. Jessica was off, ranting about the classier part of Jubilife and all of the glamorous shops it held. Not to mention the Poketch building and the majority of t.v networks.

"Jess, we're not staying in Jubilife," Murphy repeated, clearing his throat in order to drown her words of 'adorable pokedolls'. "We're continuing to route two-hundred and three and setting up camp. There's plenty of geodude to train against in Oreburgh Gate. Perfect practise for defeating Roark."

"Nope, nu-uh, I'm not camping."

Murphy sighed. After spending a fair few days with her, he had witnessed first hand her stubbornness. He knew the only two options he had were spending the night in Jubilife with her, or spending the night without her. Neither were an option he wanted to take, but the former wasn't entirely achievable. Unless he and Natalie took refuge in a nearby hostel.

And that definitely wasn't happening.

"We can't stay in Jubilife…" Natalie started to explain.

"Look, I know it's dangerous, but if we stick together and keep most of our pokemon out to protect us, I'm sure-"

"No, it's not that." Natalie sighed and suddenly looked rather abashed. "I kind of accused Nurse Joy of having something to do with whatever it was done to me," she chuckled nervously, "she didn't take too kindly to that and banned me. Murphy nobly barred himself."

"We're not leaving you in that town alone."

Jessica, however defeated she was, was determined not to give up.

* * *

They were met with a sea of leers; yellow-stained, blackened and gold-plated teeth glinted in the streaks of sunlight aimed in their direction as they passed. Jessica held her breath, refusing to inhale the toxic fumes that poisoned the air.

The human grimer of the world.

The chill that lingered was perhaps more due to the surroundings and know danger that lurked, rather than the wintry weather. In order to keep her triumphant air, Jessica ignored the goosebumps on her arms and strode forward, rushing to the only sanctuary of the rundown part of the city- the Pokemon Centre. Hidden in the shade of kempt bushes and trees, tended to by Nurse Joy herself in order to look after the dwelling pokemon, lay the haven. Honouring its commitment to look after injured pokemon and trainers alike, no matter the environment. In fact, Murphy recalled aloud as the three of them walked, the depressing nature of Jubilife's slums caused Nurse Joy to resolve to help out passing trainers all the more. Especially as Jubilife was the next town most trainers, mainly young starters, encountered. She set up funding, if only for a night, in the more exclusive part of the city- free one night passes in a handful of three-star hotels for those who preferred to be closer to the edge of the city for an early escape, or if the worse came to worst- all rooms in the 'Centre were booked.

She had also pledged to do all she could to rid the city of its lowlife. Although nothing had come of that promise as yet, due to being rushed of her feet with her nursing duties and happiny breeding programme (it was she who had started the trend of secretarial and additional help), there were rumours of her planning to run for mayor.

As Murphy droned on, Natalie's insides writhed uncomfortably with guilt.

It had been agreed, reluctantly and due to a peaceful life, that Jessica was to somehow convince the kind-hearted woman to give her at least one of those free one night passes. If needs must, Natalie and Murphy were prepared to blag their way in- bunking on the floor of Jessica's free room. If all else failed, Murphy had decided to ask Nurse Joy for a pass himself, being as he wasn't entirely excluded by her standards- something that Natalie insisted he did anyway.

Murphy, however, was determined to continue his loyalty.

The arrangement wasn't ideal. The affluent part of the city was situated in the North-West, a good half-an-hour to an hour's walk (depending on which path one took) away from the Pokemon Centre, adding unnecessary time to their journey. No matter how much Jessica disliked camping, if time wasn't on their side, they'd be camping out for the next night. Murphy only hoped it wasn't under the dank shelter of Oreburgh Gate.

"Here," Natalie averted her gaze from her ponyta, turning her head to the outstretched arm barely reaching her knee. Murphy smiled at her look of confusion as she examined one of the grainy pellets he held, "for Hermes."

She offered a tiny smile in exchange, before offering her own hand to the foal. It shook a little, anxiously awaiting his reaction- she was still apprehensive to his reactions towards her, eventhough they were completely indifferent for the time being. He had no idea that she was the turtwig he had once attacked out of fear.

Or if he did, he was hiding it well.

Hermes lifted his head timidly, just as apprehensive as she. He sniffed the selection she held steadily (or as steadily as she could), the undersized smoke rings shrouding her palm, before nibbling on the closest one to his muzzle. Natalie's timid smile stretched into a wider grin, her spare fingers reaching out to touch the creamy pelt- an olive branch of friendship- until he jumped up in fright and trotted a few metres away. The poor thing was obviously going to be traumatised for a while.

A dull thud diverted her attention- Jessica was back and had thrown some rolled up paper Murphy's way. He picked it up off his shoe and examined it with a small scowl, tracing his forefinger along several different lines.

"Some smart-arsed pillock made a sarky comment about a Poketch being much more efficient than a crummy map…" She ranted, her foot tapping impatiently at an alarmingly quick pace. "… Shove it in my face again and I'll show him where he can shove it! As if some flashy piece of technology, as expensive as it is, means you're a hotshot…"

"Rapidly moving on…" Murphy cleared his throat, having chosen his path. He was hoping the safest way would be to cut through the wooded border. Although the wild pokemon that roamed the city were more savage than normal, mainly those whose preference to grassy or woodland areas would be hidden in the coppice. Vixen could handle those.

It was risky, given her untamed nature. Murphy hoped she wouldn't be more defiant back in her home territory. But she was advantageous.

The rustle of the leaves accompanied them, rudely interrupting Jessica's attempt at conversation. Murphy was too busy trying to keep his head down, Natalie was more focused on Hermes- his nervous apprehension becoming much more apparent.

"What's wrong?" The greenery could vaguely be a horrible reminder to that horrendous night for him, Natalie sympathised. He had stumbled through the bushes after witnessing something that no pokemon or human should ever witness. But they had passed bushes before and he hadn't reacted as such. She shrugged a response to Jess, crouching down to the whimpering foal.

"It's okay…" Hermes whickered and backed up, his eyes darting from shrub to shrub. Natalie felt a shiver escape her and then turned to those stood behind her, scared and confused. "Is it… Has it gotten colder?"

Despite the wind decreasing in ferocity the further they progressed, and the air warming, a sudden chill seemed to seep into the enclosed area eliciting Hermes' reactions. Natalie wrapped her arms around her chest, still trying to talk to her pokemon as gently as she could. His cries drowned out her quiet words until…

'_Watch out_'

Three heads turned to Gigi, all human. Vixen, who had remained in the lead throughout the entire time, was tense, ready to spring, sensing the danger in the air. Hermes was still panicking, silently now, as though the girafarig's warning had struck the terror of being heard through him. She said nothing more, trotting closer to her trainer's side, eyes steely, flicking back and forth as though watching some invisible tennis match.

"Could you clarify what's going on?" Jess whispered, receiving a lazy stare from Gigi's rear head and a hushed hiss from the front. Almost like a response to her question, however, another rustle joined the leaves in their musical concerto. It was the loudest and the longest, a desiring soloist struggling against all others for the lead. It won instantly. Just like everything knew this was something not to be messed with. Something bad.

And it felt like even time had frozen with the accompanying chill that lingered in the air.

* * *

_Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you all had a brilliant day and got everything you wished for and more!_

_As always, I apologise for the delay. I had a few problems at home the past month and they took up the majority of my time. With that, work and preparing for Christmas, I had to take a step back on Evolution, unfortunately._

_However, I resolve to write a little everyday from now on and update at least once a week, or every two weeks at the very least. Now everything is sorted and Christmas is over, I've wrote up a schedule to keep my affairs in order._

_Anyway, Happy New Year to all and thank you for reading!_


	23. Instinct

"Here," Jenny tossed an envelope, heavy with prints, onto Dennon's desk. He looked up from his report, scowl set on his face. More evidence that these people couldn't read- his door was clearly marked with signs stating not to disturb him and to knock before entering (he had added in his scrawl that, under dire circumstances, knocking and disturbing would be permitted), but no-one seemed to pay attention and barged right in. Many times he had taken this up with the DCC, insisting he needed his own space and peace to work effectively- only to be given his own, spacious office. Although it was satisfactory in some regards, it didn't stop the others from barging in still.

"Case is closed, I'm trusting you'll write up the report if I give you my notes?" Dennon ignored her, snatching up the black and white prints that were spilling out of the envelope. Most of them were various angles of the deceased rapidash, the rest taken once it had been removed. Nothing out of the ordinary. He threw them back down, scattering them over his organized desk. His pen was snatched back up and he returned to writing. Jenny stared at his pallid face, awaiting his response. Her heels clicked as she tapped them against the highly polished, wooden floor, annoyingly. He closed his eyes, sighing.

"Yes, yes, sure." He said, slowly. He glanced upwards to see if she was satisfied, but she had already turned to leave.

"Great, my notes are waiting for you on my desk. I have more pressing business to attend to." Jenny couldn't help looking or sounding smug- Dennon sneered in retaliation. Typical that he would be stuck with the paperwork while those inferior to him went out and investigated real cases.

"Wait a second…" His pen clattered to the desk as he straightened up in his chair. Jenny turned again, grinning.

"Orders are orders…" She started, gleefully.

"No, the case is closed? Why?"

She shrugged, her face falling into a frown. "I thought you'd be pleased. What was it you said? Beneath you? A case for the RSPCP?"

He waved a hand to dismiss her quotes and pushed himself up out of his chair. "Conclusion?"

"It's in my notes. I have to go."

"Jenny…"

She sighed, one to rival his, her hands gripping her hips. "Pokemon kill pokemon, it's the way of life, the food chain. What can you do?" She snapped, but Dennon could tell she didn't wholeheartedly agree.

"And you decided this, did you?"

"Well… it's obvious. You can't uproot pokemon from their natural habitat. If a good kill enters their territory, of course they're going to go for it." She shrugged again, but with less resolve. "I have to go."

He dismissed her, shutting his door behind her, pulling a face as he did so. Heading back to his desk, he rummaged through the drawers until finding the file he required. He grunted at the heaviness of it, dropping it as soon as he could on top of his incomplete paperwork. Pens, scraps of paper and other oddities jumped at the impact, a few jumping off the desk in a bid for freedom.

_Zubat_… _Z_…

He scrolled his finger down the index, pausing at a few other names that looked to be a possibility. Marking their place with his stubby finger, he rooted around in another drawer for a highlighter. Soon, the pages were streaked with yellow lines and black scribbles, marking the impossibility of certain pokemon being the cause. Making a note of the few that remained, her headed to Jenny's shared office.

Her notes were scarce, but then Dennon supposed there wasn't much to write about. After all, he had been left the task of filling in the descriptive details. He scanned the single piece of paper for her conclusion, but she hadn't been specific. Her 'perhaps' was instantly ruled out due to his thorough search.

Scrunching up her notes into a tight ball and tossing them into the bin, he headed back to type up his report, figuring that the sooner he got it done, the sooner he could get back to real police business.

Despite this, however, he couldn't ignore the niggling feeling inside of him. His gut feeling was that this case hadn't been entirely resolved. He shook his head, firmly telling himself that it was due to not knowing which of the remaining pokemon he had listed was the predator.

But deep down, he still knew it was more than that.

* * *

A muddy, once brilliantly white, shoe appeared from the bush, landing with a heavy clump onto the grass. In Natalie's eyes, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion- Hermes' panicked bucking, Jessica and Murphy's hushed conversation, Gigi and Vixen's tense movements, ready to attack. Every inch that became revealed from the clump of bushes seemed to take hours, not seconds. Her head felt heavy and her stomach lurched at the uncomfortable fluttering that took place inside it. The anticipation was unbearable.

"Why aren't we leaving?" She whispered to the other two. "This is something bad, I don't need to sense that to know. I know I don't know anything about pokemon anymore, but it doesn't take a professor to tell you that _they _sense danger." She jerked her head at Jessica and Murphy's pokemon.

"My feet seem to be frozen," Jessica hissed back, "isn't part of you curious?"

"No. I'm scared."

"I think it's human," Murphy chipped in. He stepped forward cautiously, ignoring his vicious pokemon's hisses. "Maybe they're lost." He shot a nervous glance at Hermes. "I think you should return him."

"Right, I'd forgotten about that." She fumbled for his pokeball, feeling clumsy and embarrassed. It was going to take a while to get into the swing of things and Natalie dreaded looking like a complete novice in front of the other two. There was so much to relearn, she groaned inwardly as she realized she didn't even remember how to battle.

Her fears and thinking had distracted her from the unveiling. A short, grubby looking, little boy had emerged from his hiding place. Having expected him to look as scared and nervous as they did, Natalie was surprised to notice that he looked indifferent. He bottle green eyes looked as though they were glazed over, unfocused. They darted between the three pokemon, lingering more so on Hermes before his thin lips twitched.

Hermes, who had calmed down from curiosity, or maybe surprise, went crazy. Natalie plucked his ball from her pocket and returned him, her hands shaking. She glanced at the boy again, her head surging with pain as something like a memory tried to break free. It was too blurred to make anything out, but it was enough to make her wary.

"We're leaving." She straightened up, swallowing a lump that was stuck in her throat. Her hands clenched, her nails digging into her palms to distract her legs from buckling. "Now!" She turned and strode forwards.

"But he might be lost!" Murphy argued, walking closer. He tried to position himself in the boy's line of sight, but he was far more fascinated by Vixen. "Are you ok?" He focused on the small scratches on the boy's face and hands. The rest of his body was covered in baggy clothing. They didn't look serious, just marks that could have been made by brambles, but Murphy was still concerned. He looked far too young to be unaccompanied in Jubilife.

"Do you need us to take you home?"

His unmoving body jerked as Murphy came closer. For the first time, he showed signs of fear. He hissed something to stop Murphy in his tracks, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that."

He hissed louder, causing Vixen to snarl and Natalie to freeze. Goosebumps scaled their way up her arms.

"What did he say?" Jessica asked, confused. "That can't be English."

"You would know, you use it more than most," Murphy muttered, "but it think you're right."

"He said go away." Natalie said. Jessica stared at her, even more confused.

"What language is he speaking?"

Natalie shared a glance with Gigi, who nodded, before answering: "Pokemon."


	24. Flight and fight

_For any readers that remain…_

Despite the tense atmosphere and Natalie's sincere look, Jessica's lips curled into a smile and for a brief moment, her fear-filled eyes returned to normal. Short pearls of laughter escaped her lips as she giggled, clearly believing it was some sort of joke.

"Very funny," she tittered, "Murph, grab the boy and lets go. Maybe the Pokémon Centre will look after him." She shook her head to shake away the rest of her laughter and took a step towards Natalie.

It was the disturbing silence that prompted her to finish with; "What?"

"Seriously, it's not- Murphy, don't touch him!" Natalie cried, torn between rushing forward and yanking back his outstretched hand and shaking some sense into the two of them. Surprised, Murphy looked back, missing the steely look in the boy's eyes. As all of the human's attention were diverted, he began to shrink. As though he were melting, his skin began to flake, dripping off him in particles that spread like a puddle once they hit the floor, before absorbing themselves together.

Vixen yelped at the sight, backing up to her trainer's heels and tugging on his jeans with her teeth. Gigi remained still, keeping a waiting head on the transforming boy and another on the cluster of talking humans.

"Please, you can't be serious," Jessica scoffed. "I mean, come on, you're not exactly a reliable source."

"Excuse me? I would have thought I would have the most experience with talking to Pokémon," Natalie retaliated, somewhat sourly.

"Oh right, yeah sorry. It takes a freak to know one."

Natalie felt winded from the low blow Jessica had delivered. She had witnessed her satirical nature first hand, but it had never crossed the line into plain nasty before, just condescending. Under any other circumstance as serious as this, Natalie would have put it down to fear. However, given her previous misgivings, she didn't want to dismiss it. She sought it as an excuse to escape.

"Fine," she said dryly, "I won't burden you any longer." Ignoring Murphy's protests, she stalked off.

"Good riddance," Jessica declared. "Didn't want to babysit you any longer anyway! … What?" She noticed Murphy shaking his head at her, unconvinced by her declaration and outburst. Before he could say anything, however, Gigi cut in.

_Once you've quite finished…_

She finished by clearing her throat, jerking her head in the direction of the boy. Or, rather, where the boy had once stood. Gone was the human form; untidy short golden hair, cold green eyes, pale complexion, yellow tinged with bruises and scratches, muddy clothing. Instead, fleshy coloured liquid, bubbling away like acid, quickly solidifying as the particles formed together.

"Run!" Murphy hissed, though he was gripped himself. Strangled by fear. His numb body couldn't comprehend the stabbing of Jessica's fingernails as she clung to his arm. In fear or to tug him away, he wasn't sure.

It was fascinating, despite the horror. Like watching Natalie transform- frightening, surreal, yet amazing. Witnessing something rare and miraculous had a kind of hold on one. Enough to push the spreading of goosebumps to the back of the mind.

_What do you think you're doing?_

He snapped back to normal, surprised to see his free arm outstretched and his body leaning forward whilst his least faithful companion growled at him, echoing Gigi's warning in Pokémon speak. Leaving her dangerously open to any attacks from behind.

_Get out of here, your vulpix will fend it off._

Part of him wasn't willing to take heed. However skilled Vixen was, could he really leave her to fight against something as dangerous as that? Having once taken the form of a human, what else could that pile of goo do?

He glanced up at Gigi pushing Jessica forward, away from the stationary body that was his. Why wasn't she fighting? Was it some telepathic agreement she had reached with his vulpix? Or was it just instinct to direct her trainer away from harm, instead of fighting, just like his Pokémon's instincts were always to fight?

"Murphy…" Jessica whined, causing him to snap back to his senses. With a glance back at Vixen, who was alert and spitting embers at the goo's direction to keep it at bay, he followed, hurriedly, but slower than the two in front. His left hand brushed a pokeball dangling from his belt. Would it be wise to throw another Pokémon into this dangerous mix?

He decided against it and hurried on, searching for Vixen's pokeball. He'd rather run for the rest of his life than leave her to face the unknown alone.

* * *

She stood, hackles raised, in the smoky haze watching and listening to the undergrowth crackle and burn before her eyes. Waiting for the liquid to harden, to reshape itself into a potential threat. From the folds of flames that encircled the fleshy substance, it took place. Vixen spotted flickers of white and pink between the orange blurs of her fire spin attack. Growths that a previous clone of hers would have recognised with fear.

With a whoosh, the fiery trap was extinguished. Another jet of water shot Vixen's way, but narrowly missed as she dodged to the side, ducking behind a nearby tree. Nature was her only escape now.

The trunk creaked and after another hit from the corsola's rock blast, it snapped, crashing into the grass where Vixen had hid. Thanks to her astuteness, she was now skulking amongst another, longer patch.

After creating several bogs due to multiple water attacks, the corsola gave up searching and made to pursue its original targets. Not that Vixen was going to let that happen so easily. She spat another ember in its path and dashed further ahead, narrowly escaping the array of bubbles heading her way. She crouched low in a clump of bushes, panting, tiring out.

The fires spread, snapping loudly, engulfing the dried up leaves and dying bushes that obstructed their path. Heating the area massively, obscuring the corsola's vision with the dancing heat waves. It blasted water after water attack, but did little to prevent the growing inferno.

As Vixen reappeared from the flames, it knew it stood no chance. Vixen's final stream of fire blew overhead as it evaporated into another puddle of liquid and bubbled away.

* * *

_Let me know there are still some and review._

_Please :)_


	25. Back to basics

_A huuuuge thank you to…. (drum roll please)…. YukitheRedFox, Foxyjosh, trherring, Stolloss, Sceats and pokefrfan for the reviews and alerts. _

Maybe it was a bad decision to just walk away. Jessica wasn't all that bad, a little cranky and picky at times, had she really meant anything by it? And Murphy, he hadn't done anything wrong. He had taken her under his wing, fed her, looked after her, stood by her when things were rough. It wasn't like he had been forced to.

Was it selfish? Yes. But right now, Natalie didn't care. What she needed was to distance herself from normal people like them and find this so-called professor alone. Teaching herself normality along the way. Something little, like not being able to open Hermes' pokeball, wasn't going to force her to go crawling back.

Besides, after wandering dusty paths for almost half-an-hour, she wasn't entirely sure which path took her back.

"Grr…" she grumbled, trying to slide her fingernails in between the grooves, "… … … Ah, ow!" The pokeball fell from her grasp and clattered away as she nursed her torn nail. Droplets of blood flecked the pavement by her feet from where it had ripped too low. Sucking it to stem the blood flow, Natalie crawled her way over to the pokeball's resting place. It had gained a few tiny scratches and was speckled with dust, but still intact. So much so that Hermes remained locked inside.

Glancing up and down the empty walkway, Natalie took the device in both hands and raised it high above her head. She caught herself before dropping it, though, and sunk back onto the hard ground feeling exasperated.

"Why won't you open?" She asked it angrily, turning it over and over, fighting the urge to shake it. Hermes had enough emotional turmoil to deal with, without her making him scared of the only thing that kept him safely tucked away.

"Hermes," she tried, opting for a different tactic. Perhaps Hermes controlled when he came out. "Please will you come out? I'm cold and hungry and I'm sure you must be too." There must be plenty of plump vermin scavenging about- they could hunt for their dinner, just like Murphy did with his Pokémon.

The ball shook a little, but nothing major enough for it to open. Natalie did notice the slight red glow, however, and spent the next several minutes searching for it. Or, rather, where it had come from.

It did look strange, a young teen sat at the side of the dirt path, turning her only pokeball over and over in her hands, staring at it in frustration. Bag and its contents strewn across a selection of rocks, a little further up.

Eventually, Natalie gave up and racked her brain trying to remember what Murphy had told her. Something about a button. The only button visible on the pokeball did nothing more than increase or decrease the size, though, and there were only so many times she could do that without feeling dizzy with motion sickness.

But how had she returned him? Hadn't she pointed it in Hermes' direction and… and… It was no use. When she thought back, all that filled her mind was Jessica's spitefulness and a red mist of anger.

Sighing, Natalie made her way back to the jumble of possessions that were hers. Another pang of guilt for walking away hit her, but her stubbornness dismissed it. Stuffing almost everything in the slight bag, she started walking again, in the hope to find a Pokémon Centre. She could remember being told that they were open to the public and provided free help to trainers. However embarrassing it was, admitting she didn't know how to retrieve her Pokémon, it was better than sitting in the open getting nowhere.

* * *

Perhaps to taunt her, but night seemed to fall quite quickly. Her stomach growled regularly and her legs ached from plodding around familiar territory. Everything looked familiar when it was miles of grass, rocky crags and other shrubbery, but walking in circles couldn't be ruled out.

The lack of life spooked her. Surely there would be some Pokémon, at least. On every other route she had spotted flashes of various colours diving behind objects large enough to hide behind, birds taking off from the treetops, making nests, or as black dots in the sky as they flew. In fact, the only other place that had been void of Pokémon had been where they had met that boy.

Natalie spun round, goosebumps scaling their way up her arms. He, _it_, couldn't be here… right?

If only Hermes would come out to protect her.

She forced herself onwards, searching for the dirt path from which she had strayed in her search for another human. If she could keep to the path, maybe that would lead her to the next town.

Even if she had to beg for forgiveness in the Jubilife Pokémon Centre, that was better than sleeping under some tree with an empty stomach. She would ask for a map, get a room for the night, stash away some food at breakfast and then head to the nearest library. If she had to spend hours reading up on everything she once knew then so be it. Carrying on like this would do her no good.

The wind whistled, rustling the leaves of a nearby bush. Natalie eyed it, freezing up and feeling jumpy, but relaxed once the wind passed and the bush returned to its stationary state. She stepped forward, continuing to look for the pathway, but stopped as the bush rustled again.

It was more violently than when the wind had shaken it. And was that… Growling could be heard from its clutches. Natalie, having turned in surprise, staggered backwards and tripped over her feet in her bid to escape. Feeling trapped, she opened her mouth and let out a scream as a shoeless foot emerged.

"Hey, hey, hey!" A female voice spluttered, the rest of her body fighting its way out of the shrub. She ran a hand through her tangled mess of tawny hair, tugging out twigs and leaves, before focusing her attention on Natalie.

"Am I that scary?" She asked, now trying to sort out her torn clothes. "Oh great, I lost a shoe. That's the last time I chase after a bidoof. Looks like I have to go clothes shopping again." She poked her finger through a small hole that was torn into her pleated skirt. "Ah well, see ya!"

"Wait!" Natalie called out as the girl turned to leave. "Could you… Could you tell me how to get to the Pokémon Centre?"


	26. Bob

_Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews and to my newest reader- EpicKlauke5. _

She looked a little baffled at being asked a question like that, but covered it up well with a slight smile. "New trainer eh?"

Unsure of whether it was an actual question or just speculation, Natalie nodded. She half regretted asking, given the pitiful look this trainer was giving her. Clearly she was much more advanced.

"I don't envy you, I hated getting lost…" Natalie tuned out, pulling herself up from the ground and making to leave.

"That's the wrong way," the stranger giggled, causing Natalie to blush. It didn't take long for her to be caught up and she was surprised at the arm slipping through hers. "Come on."

They walked in silence, Natalie becoming more uncomfortable with her worries. But soon, the familiar red glow from the tell-tale sign of the Pokémon Centre came into sight, illuminated brightly by the stark street lamps either side. The girl dropped Natalie's arm and rummaged through her shoulder bag, pulling out two minimized pokeballs. Natalie's left hand clamped over her own that was hidden in her pocket. A quick press of a button and one increased to its full size. She tossed it lightly towards the grass and it burst open, revealing a magnificent white Pokémon with an egg-shaped body. Its triangle- shaped wings spread wide, keeping the Pokémon aloft with ease.

"Togekiss," it cawed softly in response to its name and flipped in mid-air to face its trainer. "I need you to find-" she hesitated, shooting Natalie a sly look before continuing "-_Bob_. Bring him to the Pokémon Centre."

The togekiss nodded in understanding and took off, in the direction from whence they came, Natalie staring at the unusual red and blue triangle patterns on its underbelly.

"We were planning on camping," the stranger explained, hastily. "But since I'm here, we might as well join you at the Pokémon Centre. After all, my newly caught budew needs seeing to." She continued forward, leaving Natalie staring at Hermes' pokeball in embarrassment. Now she had just witnessed how to release her Pokémon, she didn't really need the nurse's help.

"Are you coming?" The stranger was stood at the entrance, blocking the exit from the automatic doors. Natalie could just make out a small queue of trainers scowling behind her. She had to bite her lip at the girl's obliviousness; standing in the way with her hands on her hips, inquisitive look upon her face.

Natalie had to admit, the heated rooms of the Pokémon Centre would be better than the harsh wind and the coarse textures of the outside. The cave, the mouth of which conveniently next door to the Pokémon Centre, looked scary, and Natalie felt more than a little afraid of facing the Pokémon looming inside on her own. Free breakfast buffets sounded miles better than a poor attempt at killing her own breakfast. She squirmed uncomfortably at the thought of hunting something she would surely represent one night. Maybe the very same night of the killing.

Even if she had to endure the awkward feeling between her and Nurse Joy, it was a much better option.

"Sure." She wasn't entirely sure if the wind had carried her voice far enough to reach the other girl's ears, but the sign of movement obviously gave her some confirmation. She pushed past the line of trainers grumbling about her blocking the doorway and strode inside. By the time Natalie felt the warmth wrap round her as she slunk through the open doors, the stranger's Pokémon had already been handed over.

"Does your Pokémon need healing?" Natalie jumped, alarmed at how close her voice was. The brunette blushed again, backing back into her seat, waiting for a response.

Natalie looked down at the small sphere she clutched in her fist. Her knuckle was turning white as she clung on for dear life. If she were to change again tonight, Hermes would be her only company. Much needed company. At least he would understand her… right?

On the other hand, he had reacted badly to the strange boy they had encountered in the clearing- had that been because Hermes instinctively knew it was dangerous? Were Pokémon more in tune than humans? Or had it been…

Natalie gasped aloud, but hastily coughed in an attempt to cover her odd behaviour up. She forced a shaky smile and sat down opposite the girl, muttering something about Hermes being fine, hoping it was enough to sustain while she could quickly gather her thoughts.

That boy, that thing, it spoke Pokémon. Hermes had reacted terrified. She made the connection and felt a surge of anger towards the human ditto. Another her.

But did that mean…?

Her head hurt as she tried to figure it all out. There were too many emotions, too much confusion, but one thing was for sure, that boy could give her answers. He could control his transformation.

"Hey, who's your friend?" Natalie's head snapped up and she stared blankly at the grinning face before her. "No need to look so scared, I won't hurt you. I'm _Bob_, Kiz- erm, _what's your name_?" Natalie's brows knitted together in bewilderment as she watched him scratch his head through his hat and turn to hiss at the girl stood by his side.

"God, you're such an idiot," she laughed hastily, giving him a sharp prod with her elbow, "if only your mother knew what an impact dropping you on your head as a baby would have, maybe then she would have been more careful." She held out her hand, Natalie focused on the chipped pink nail polish rather than the smile that made her nervous. It felt as though she was meeting such an authority figure. "Kiz is fine."

"But I thought-"

"I don't know what other attractive women you hang out with, _Bob_, but please, have the decency to learn **my** name." He stared at her, his bright blue eyes swimming with confusion.

"_I thought you said be inconspicuous_?" he hissed.

He earned a glare from her sharp chocolate brown eyes, but she pressed her lips together, holding her tongue. Her hand was still outstretched, Natalie shook it gingerly.

"I guess I'd better ask for a room," she stammered shuffling off.

* * *

"Well done, goofball," Kiz sighed, elbowing _Bob_ with her bony elbow once again, "If you want people to recognise us, keep acting this way." She watched the timid girl shoot them a glance before trailing her way up the stairs. Kiz offered a bright smile, before rounding on her companion again. "Hurry up and hand over your Pokémon, this wig itches."

"In my defence, you never did come up with a code name for yourself before running after that budew," _Bob_ vindicated, "and you said steer clear of human contact. I never dreamed you'd drag us off to the Pokémon Centre. What if someone spots us?" Unnerved by the stares, he walked up to the counter and handed over a selection of pokeballs, without even checking which ones.

"_Not now_," Kiz hissed, tapping her foot as she waited impatiently. Her eyes darted from person to person as they looked up. She began to regret her decision, _Bob _was right, it was too risky.

Finally, the two of them were shut in the privacy of their room. Relieved that they had remained conspicuous thus far, Kiz yanked of her tousled wig and shook out her tangled crimson locks, combing them out with her hand.

"God it feels good to be free." She sighed, picking up the messy wig that still contained remnants of twigs and the like. _Bob_ chuckled at the sight.

"Lead you on a wild goose chase?"

"Actually, I caught it. It was a bidoof that got me into that mess."

"Kirralie!"

She shrugged and began plucking the brambles from the synthetic hair. "I had nothing else to do. You know, if we had stayed with the tour crew, we wouldn't have to resort to hiding out and succumbing to boredom."

"I suppose you like being exposed?" The bed squeaked as he flopped onto the soft mattress. "My throat still hurts from all those press conferences and interviews. And the lack of variety, eurgh, if I have to recall the story of my houndoom named Rex one more time…" Kiz grinned sympathetically.

"Anyway, my plan was working out, you should have brought a book to read."

She ignored him.

"You can't tell me you're not relieved to be away from the commotion."

"They're going to come looking for us, you do know that?"

"Yeah, 'specially now that girl's suspicious."

"Thanks to you," Kiz retorted, tugging at the navy cap that covered his hair and hid half of his face. "What could I do? She was lost." Her voice softened. "She reminded me of Kelsie."


End file.
